Baby Daddy
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow decide to have a baby. No big deal. It's going to be a piece of cake. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow looks at the tall building warily. It isn't classy but it doesn't look rundown either. In fact, it has a sophistication about it with its door framed by marble pillars, the porch is lined with fresh and blooming wisteria and the entire place painted in a rich, creamy off-white coat. It almost looks homey and inviting. He didn't have a problem with the house. He would have even traded it in for his penthouse. The bone he has to pick with it is what the place offers for the 'betterment' of mankind.

'Are you actually serious about this, Ichigo?' Grimmjow mutters and crosses his arms across his chest as he glares once again at the ominous building.

'No, Grimm, I brought you here so we can laugh at the poor suckers who go in.' Ichigo rolls his eyes and takes a step onto the porch. He glances back at Grimmjow and sighs. 'Well don't just stand there and sulk all day! We got a lot of things to do to make this official!'

'I still can't believe you want to _adopt_,' Grimmjow sneers, practically forcing himself to say the last word.

'You make it sound like its wrong and illegal,' Ichigo says sarcastically and knocks on door. Grimmjow joins him on the porch, stuffs his hands in his jean pockets and slumps on the side moodily.

'Well it should be,' Grimmjow sulks. Ichigo notes the bitterness in his tone of voice, sighs and turns around to face him with his arms crossed.

'Grimmjow, what's this all about?' he says as if he is conversing with a five-year-old. Grimmjow looks down at his feet. 'Grimmjow?'

'It's just,' Grimmjow struggles to say. 'We _just _moved in together and everything was going perfectly fine. You got an awesome job as a lawyer, I've got an interview at that new ad company, we have a kick-ass penthouse and don't get me started on our love life.' He gives Ichigo a tired look. 'And then one day you go and say 'I want a kid, Grimm. I want to be a daddy.' What the hell, Ichigo? What do we need a kid for? Is something wrong that it needs something? Am I not enough?'

'Grimmjow!' Ichigo fusses and snakes an arm around his lover's waist to pull him closer. 'I love you! Don't you forget that! I guess I should have told you or warned you that this might come. I've _always _wanted to have a kid, Grimm! It's been my dream! If you don't want to do this for yourself, do it for me. Please?'

He locks eyes with the blue-eyed broad, his own eyes evoking a plea and some support. Grimmjow smiles and suddenly grabs him around the waist to swing him around suddenly. Ichigo gasps and clutches Grimmjow's biceps to steady himself.

'Whatever you say, Strawberry,' Grimmjow whispers and leans his forehead on Ichigo's. Ichigo cracks a smile and lightly kisses his lips.

'I love you, Grimmjow,' he repeats himself and drapes his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

'Love you too, Ichigo,' Grimmjow murmurs and leans in for another kiss when they hear a cough behind them. They both swivel around to see a stern-looking woman in spectacles and her hair in an elaborate bun glaring at them, a clipboard in one hand. Grimmjow grins widely, kisses Ichigo on the cheek while looking at the woman and then pulls away to stand beside Ichigo. The woman sniffs and fixes her glasses as she looks at her clipboard.

'Kurasaki Ichigo and Jaguerjack Grimmjow?' she says stiffly.

'That's us!' Ichigo says brightly, hardly able to control his eagerness. He's so close to having a kid of his own so very soon! If he didn't have to control himself, he would have done cartwheels in the front lawn of the adoption building.

'I'm Nanao, the secretary of the Shusui Adoption Agency,' the woman says robotically as if she's used to saying this to everyone who comes here. 'I take care of the adoption papers and the entire adoption process. Please follow me to the main office to meet the manager.'

'What she got stuck up her ass?' Grimmjow mutters as the three of them march down a narrow hallway.

'Don't be rude, Grimm,' Ichigo scolds him and smiles at Nanao as she glances at them suspiciously from behind her.

'She keeps giving us the evil eye,' Grimmjow complains in a low voice. 'Something tells me she's got a grudge against gays.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Ichigo scoffs.

'You know it's true.'

'Grimmjow…'

'Alright alright. I'll be 'nice'.'

'When you say that it worries me.'

'You know you love it.'

'How can I not?'

'Enter through here,' Nanao interrupts them and moves her glasses up her nose as she gestures to an polished wooden door with a golden plate on it reading 'Manager'. 'I hope we can meet your expectations here at Shusui Adoption Agency.'

'If you can disappear fast enough, you probably will have,' Grimmjow mutters as they enter the room and the door shuts with a soft _click!_ behind them. The office is nice and well furnished with a bookshelf in one corner, a sofa set on one side, a mahogany desk in the front with a swivel chair behind it. Right now, the chair has its back to them but as soon as they enter, it turns around to reveal a pleasant-looking man seated in it.

'Well hello there,' he says languidly. 'Please, sit down. I'm sure we have much to discuss.'

Grimmjow raises an eyebrow as he sits next to his boyfriend on the two seater sofa. This man, Shusui he assumes, is quite a character with waist length brown tresses that he has tied back in a ponytail. As he gets up to join them on a recliner, Grimmjow notices he's isn't dressed like most businessmen. Instead, he wore a loose flannel shirt with a florid print and stone washed jeans.

'Suits are too stuffy to wear,' Shusui comments as if he read Grimmjow's thoughts. 'I like to feel comfortable when I come to work. After all, finding a job for these kids is like breathing air for me. I can't imagine myself not helping them. You can do it too by helping adopt one of our lovely children. Each and every one of them is unique in their own special way.'

'Oh, I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!' Ichigo gushes excitedly and lays a hand on Grimmjow's knee. Grimmjow gives him a surprised look. _His whole life?_

'We've always wanted a kid,' Ichigo continues. (_We? Grimmjow thinks.)_ 'But never felt we were ready for one. Until now.'

'Splendid,' Shusui says pleasantly and claps his hands together in satisfaction. 'But you must know, a child is a huge responsibility, regardless of age. You must care for their every need and whim as they are helpless little beings that require our undivided attention at all times. I hope you are ready to make that sacrifice because once you agree to this, there is no going back.'

Grimmjow gulps. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. He doesn't think he's ready to take on such a big task. Take care of a kid? He can barely take care of a plant! Ichigo had once told him to take care of his one-eyed Susan's while he went on a business trip and let's just say Ichigo wondered why there were rotting leaves where his most prized possession used to be. He should just come clean to Ichigo right now and tell him he just isn't ready to be a parent. He turns to Ichigo, about to open his mouth to speak when Ichigo starts talking.

'We know what it means to be parent,' he says crisply. 'So many times, I've seen my friends spend hours and hours on their children; how they give up on going out to care for their little ones. But the look of happiness on their faces when they are with their kids, it's like they are their whole world. I want to feel that. I want a kid. I want one of my own so I can tell people that this is my baby; this is my reason for living. So bring on the hardships. We're ready. Right, Grimmjow?'

You know those times when you feel like a hole would appear at the bottom of your feet so you could just slip down it and disappear at that very moment? Grimmjow is feeling just that but ten times the magnitude. But as Ichigo looks at Grimmjow with that earnest look, Grimmjow just couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say. It would be like shattering Ichigo's world like a heartless prick. At that moment, for some reason, Grimmjow began to recall the time he came home excitedly with tickets to a concert by his favourite rock band. He begged Ichigo to go with him and he had done so without hesitation. At the concert, while Ichigo thought Grimmjow was busy enjoying the concert, Grimmjow had snuck a peek at his lover to see Ichigo had stuffed his fingers in his ears and had scrunched his eyes shut at the loud thudding of the hard rock music. That's when Grimmjow realized that all that time he had cranked up the volume when they would play his favourite band, all that time he had made Ichigo listen to his music, Ichigo had always detested it. But he bore with it without complain. Grimmjow never understood why until he asked. Ichigo had given a smile and he said 'Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you, silly.' Right now, Grimmjow finally understands why people make those sacrifices for the people they love.

'You betcha,' Grimmjow squeaks and wraps his arms around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo just beams at him.


	2. Chapter 2

'They're all so cuutttee!' Ichigo gushes as he ruffles the head of a brunette little girl with large innocent amber eyes. He squats down to her level. 'And what's your name, little one?'

'Genie,' the little girls says shyly, hiding her face in her hands. Ichigo straightens himself and clutches Grimmjow's arm.

'It's so hard to choose! I want to adopt them all!' Ichigo pouts.

Grimmjow gives an uneasy smile. If Ichigo actually _did _decide to adopt the entire lot, he's going to shoot himself.

'Grimm, don't be shy! Go say hi to one of them!' Ichigo coaxes and skips to group of kids playing Duck Duck Goose.

Grimmjow looks at him as if Ichigo has left him all alone in a foreign world. He looks about uncertainly. After a discussion in Shusui's office, he led them to the first floor where it looks like a kiddie paradise. Stuffed animals as tall as Grimmjow were propped up everywhere. There is a mini town in one corner with roads and traffic lights complete with kid-sized vehicles. In another corner, a man in a striped green and white hat is reading a picture book to a group of tykes while yet in another part of the room little girls are playing dress-up and House House. Grimmjow jams his hands in his pockets and shuffles over to the town area. One boy is pretending to be a cop with a little bat and a police hat perched on his head. Grimmjow approaches him nervously. The boy, sensing a presence behind him, swivels around and looks up at the tall man with a blank stare.

'Hey, ummmm, sup, little guy?' Grimmjow says with fake enthusiasm. The boy continues to look at him blankly. 'So, uh, you're a cop, huh? Busting those bad guys good?'

'You're weird,' the boy says, wrinkling his nose. Grimmjow's face goes scarlet. Great. A little boy is insulting him.

'Hey, don't judge me by the way I look,' Grimmjow says defensively.

'Did you dye your hair?'

'No I-!'

'Do you take drugs to look like that? Drugs are bad, you know.'

'Now listen here, pal,' Grimmjow snarls and makes to grab the boy who suddenly screams and whacks him in the shin with his bat. Grimmjow yelps in pain and clutches his leg as he hops about while the boy runs away.

'Aren't the kids here just so polite and well-mannered?' Ichigo praises as he comes to Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow stops hopping, still holding his leg, and glares at Ichigo.

'Oh yeah,' he says sarcastically. 'Precious little things.'

'Let's go talk to the man reading the stories,' Ichigo suggests, ignoring the sarcasm in Grimmjow's tone. 'He might be able to give us an insight on the kids here.'

'Well, hello, hello,' the man says pleasantly and touches his head lightly when he notices them coming towards him. The kids have dispersed to go play elsewhere and he is just wrapping up. 'What can I for you two?'

'I'm Ichigo and this is my boyfriend, Grimmjow,' Ichigo says politely and indicates to a grumpy Grimmjow. 'We're here to adopt a child but they are all so wonderful and adorable it's so hard to decide! We were hoping you could help us get to know the kids a bit.'

The man's grin widens and his eyes sparkle with excitement. Grimmjow has already decided that he doesn't like this guy. He looks to perky and mischievous.

'You came to the right guy,' the man says casually and tilts his cap on his head. 'I'm Urahara Kisuke and I'm kinda the babysitter of the kids at Shisui Adoption Agency. For now, I'll be your guide and believe me when I say that each and every one of these kids is special. Now it depends on your preference.'

Urahara leads them to the nearest group of kids coloring pictures on a low table and gestures to them.

'We have kids aging from 7 years old to 14,' he continues. 'But the older they are, the greater the responsibility and the expenses.'

'Expenses aren't a problem,' Ichigo says promptly. 'We've got enough money and love for any child.'

'But preferably a non-fussy one,' Grimmjow adds. As long as he doesn't have to change any diapers, age isn't a problem for him.

'Mr. Kisuke!' a boy whines out and holds up his finger. 'I got a papercut!'

'Fenji, this is the fourth time this week you need to be more careful!' Urahara sighs and pulls out a bandage to wrap the boy's finger. He then turns to Ichigo and rolls his eyes. '_Very _accident prone kid. Need to keep an eye on him at all times.'

'I don't think so,' Grimmjow says to Ichigo when he looks in Grimmjow's direction. There is _no way_ Grimmjow is going to spend his entire day bandaging a boy like a mummy. Ichigo pouts and turns back to observe the kids. He turns to look at a group of kids playing basketball and his eyes lights up.

'That's our group of kids that are ten and above,' Urahara comments. 'Good kids. But very, _very _stubborn when it comes to listening to adults.'

'And we _don't _want that,' Grimmjow announces and comes level to Ichigo, giving him a stern look. 'All these kids have a problem one way or another and one thing we can't handle right now is an unstable kid.'

'Then we'll just have to accept them flaws and all,' Ichigo says simply. 'Stop being such a worry wart, Grimm! You need to open your heart when you talk to these kids. It's the only way you can reach out to them.'

'Yea, before they exceed my patience level,' Grimmjow mutters as he rubs his leg where the boy had kicked him.

Things didn't look up from then onwards. With every kid they came across, Ichigo couldn't help but gush over it and Grimmjow couldn't help pointing out the problem in adopting the child. By the end, Ichigo felt like Grimmjow is riding the last of his nerves.

'Grimmjow!' Ichigo cries out as he once again comments on a girl for being too antisocial. 'Will you stop being so pessimistic! I really want to do this but unless you co-operate, we'll be walking out of here without coming to an agreement, without filling out the papers and definitely without a little one of our own clinging onto my hand and calling me daddy!'

'I don't want some cranky little kid that doesn't respect us and has goes about tripping over everything including his own feet!' Grimmjow snaps. 'You think _I'm _not co-operating? I don't want to do this all day, Ichigo, so either pick a kid or let's get the hell out of-!'

'Watch out!' comes a voice from behind Grimmjow and as soon as he turns around, a small bundle comes flying into his face, knocking him to the floor.

Groaning, Grimmjow slowly props himself on his elbows and looks down to see a green-haired little girl sitting on top of him and apologizing profusely.

'Nel is so so, so, so sorry!' she babbles. 'Nel didn't know what was going on or that we had guests so Nel decided to try the new trampoline they just got here! But Nel was jumping to high and suddenly Nel took off and didn't know which way she was flying and thanks to your big self, Nel is safe and didn't get hurt so Nel wants to say thank you but she is also very, very sorry and-!'

'It's alright, little one,' Ichigo says softly as he helps Grimmjow get up and he looks down at her with a smile. 'I'm guessing your name is Nel. How old are you?'

'Oh Nel may look small but Nel is actually seven and a half quarters and when Nel turns eight, she'll grow another two inches,' the spritely little girl says proudly and puffs out her chest. Then she smiles shyly at Ichigo. 'What are you guests doing here since Nel has never seen you here before.'

'We're here to adopt a child of our own,' Ichigo explains and ignores Grimmjow who is giving him a bewildered stare. 'But thanks to _some_ people, it's a little tougher than I thought.'

'Nel always wanted a mommy and daddy,' Nel says wishfully. 'Nel has seen her friends leave home to go live with her new family and they always look so happy. Nel wishes she can be as happy as them one day.'

'You will be,' Ichigo says encouragingly. 'You'll find a mommy and daddy who will love you and take care of you.'

'Nel doesn't know when that will happen,' Nel says sadly. 'Nel has been here for as long as she can remember. Nel is starting to think she will _never _find a family of her own.'

Ichigo's eyes soften and he starts fiddling with fingers. He looks at the little girl as she pleats the folds of her little dress. Grimmjow had zoned out completely while Ichigo had been talking to the little cannon ball. When he looks at Ichigo, he's startled to see that Ichigo is looking at him pleadingly with his brown eyes all big and watery and his lips pulled into a pout.

'Oh no,' Grimmjow groans. 'No, no, no, Ichigo. _Not _the puppy dog pout. You _know _I can never say no when you do that!'

Ichigo keeps looking at him like that. Grimmjow throws his hands up in the air.

'She knocked me down! She talks like she's a third person! She has green hair!' he says desperately.

'You have blue hair and I still love you,' Ichigo points out.

'Shut up!' Grimmjow says hastily. 'I said no!'

'I say yes,' Ichigo says simply and ruffles the girl's hair and she giggles. 'Don't forget, you said pick a kid or leave and I pick her.'

'You…I…she…but…' Grimmjow stammers and glares at Ichigo as he smirks. 'I said no and that's final and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!'


	3. Chapter 3

'I can't believe you changed my mind!' Grimmjow grumbles as he switches gears and swerves the car into a lane swiftly, causing the tires to screech.

'Not so fast, Grimm! I don't want Nel to get into an accident on her first day to her new home!' Ichigo scolds him and turns around to smile at Nel in her booster seat. 'You alright back there, Nel?'

'Nel is perfectly fine thank you, Itsygo,' Nel says politely and looks out the window eagerly. 'Nel has never been in this part of Karakura.'

'Did you hear that, Grimm?' Ichigo gushes. 'She called me 'Itsygo'!'

'Adorable,' Grimmjow says and rolls his eyes. He slows the car down to travel down into their apartment building's underground parking lot.

'She's quite the strange case,' Ichigo muses as he glances at her from the corner of his eyes. 'Remember what Urahara said about her? Apparently someone abandoned her on the steps of the agency 5 years ago. Can you believe how heartless someone can be?'

Grimmjow sneaks a peek at Nel from his rearview mirror. As reluctant as he had been to sign the papers and declare himself as Nel's legal guardian, he couldn't help feel sorry for the little one when Urahara had narrated her sad history. It isn't easy to realize that nobody wants you. He should know. For the longest time, his father had acted like he didn't exist, like he was nothing special. It had always been Ulquiorra this and Ulquiorra that. As soon as he had turned 16, Grimmjow had packed his bags and left his house. His father didn't bother stopping him. Like he didn't even know he had another son. So Grimmjow didn't care about him. Maybe that's why he let Ichigo convince him to adopt a child. He actually understood what it means not to belong and to crave it. But that doesn't mean he's good with kids. On the contrary, he can't stand them. With their little tantrums, runny noses and constantly getting into trouble. Sometimes he wondered why anyone would even want one! Well, Ichigo wanted one and Grimmjow loves Ichigo. Up till now, Ichigo had been the only one who has treated Grimmjow with any kindness and love and for that, Ichigo is Grimmjow's whole world. There is nothing he wouldn't do for him.

Grimmjow and Ichigo had met at a college party and one thing led to another with Ichigo ending up in Grimmjow's bed the next morning. At that moment, they knew they were meant to be together. They had been going steady well after graduation and after Ichigo had gotten a job as a lawyer. It wasn't until two months ago that Ichigo asked Grimmjow to move in with him. It was a big step on both their parts since it showed that they were going serious and ready to come out as a couple. But Ichigo felt they weren't official until they had a kid and now that they do, Ichigo is already planning a 'coming out' party in which they would invite family and friends. Grimmjow didn't mind as long as he didn't have to invite his own. He had lost contact with his family a long time ago and he wasn't sorry about it. He had also never told his father that he is gay. Not that his father had been suspicious when he would spend the night at a boy's place. He probably thought it was normal straight guy behavior.

'We need to invite Renji and Rukia,' Ichigo announces as he takes the groceries out the back of the car. He felt it necessary to get some things both for Nel and for the party. He had really gone on a shopping spree. He bought everything that Nel took a liking to at 'Kids R Us' which Grimmjow is now trying to juggle while he made his way to the elevator. Grimmjow's just surprised that he didn't buy the entire store.

'Sure, sure, just press the button! My arms are _killing_ me!'Grimmjow growls.

'Itsygo, can I have my panda?' Nel asks as she tugs at Ichigo's jeans.

'Sure, baby,' he says sweetly and plucks a large stuffed panda from one the bags in Grimmjow's arms. The shift in weight catches Grimmjow off balance and sends him sprawling into the elevator as soon as it opens.

'Grimmjow! Stop fooling around!' Ichigo scolds him and steps in while pressing the button to their penthouse.

'Yeah! That's what I'm doing, Ichigo,' Grimmjow mutters as he gather all the items scattering the floor and stuffs them angrily into the paper bags. 'I just love falling flat on my face and being buried alive in baby toys.'

'I need to bake a cake as well,' Ichigo says thoughtfully as he balances the single grocery bag he is holding on his hip. 'I'll also need to whip up some pesto and sauce. Should I make shepherd's pie or the courgette surprise? I don't want to insult Uryuu since he's a strict vegetarian.'

'Are you seriously asking me for advice on the menu?' Grimmjow scoffs once he's cleared the floor. 'Dude, give me a plate of sloppy Joes and I'm good to go.'

'You're such an animal,' Ichigo says with a roll of his eyes. 'How did I ever fall for you?'

'You couldn't resist my boyish good looks,' Grimmjow teases him.

'Don't flatter yourself.'

'You're not denying it.'

The elevator gives a _ping!_ As they reach their floor, Ichigo slides a card in the slot where a key hole should be and pushes the door open with his hip.

'Welcome to your new home, Nel,' Ichigo announces as he makes his way to the kitchen. Not that he likes to boast but Ichigo's penthouse is quite gorgeous and state of the art. The floor is paneled with planks of finely polished wood that reflects almost everything in the place. As soon as you enter the place, it opens up to the living room with cream-colored sofas and glass coffee tables complete with art pieces dotting the carpeted room. Picasso portraits were placed at random on the walls while one area was free to be occupied by a widescreen television hung up on the wall with a surround sound system. The living room has a ceiling to floor length view of Karakura Town below. Ichigo has a taste for a finer and more sophisticated lifestyle than Grimmjow and his penthouse reflected it. Grimmjow remembers when he first came to live here. Ichigo had never invited him to his place before and when Grimmjow first arrived to come live with him, he actually felt ashamed to be with Ichigo. He felt like a mongrel being compared to a dalmation and found it hard to believe that a man like Ichigo could ever fall for a guy like him. When he had confessed this fear to Ichigo, his lover had laughed and patted his hand reassuringly.

'I don't care what you are, Grimmjow, and you shouldn't either,' he had said warmly. 'I fell for you because of you and not for what you have. Does me being rich actually change how you feel about me?'

At that, Grimmjow had taken Ichigo's hand and had kissed it.

'That wouldn't cross my mind in a million years,' Grimmjow had then said. He's used to waking up in a luxurious pad like this but this time, it's going to be different. This time, he's going to wake up as a daddy.

'It's so biiiggg!' Nel cries out in ecstasy and runs into the living room to bounce on the wraparound sofa.

Grimmjow plops all the things he's carrying near the door. He'll pick that up later. Right now he just wants to relax on the sofa and maybe crack open a can of beer.

'I'm glad you like it, Nel,' Ichigo says as he enters the living room with a grin on his face. 'Now let me show you where your room is-!'

Suddenly, the pager on Ichigo's belt begins to ring loudly. Ichigo sighs and checks it before heading to his room. He returns shrugging on a coat with a briefcase in hand and a tie hanging around his neck, waiting to be knotted up.

'It's the Yasutoro case,' he explains to Grimmjow. 'Apparently Chad got into another fight. A robbery this time. His family called me up to defend him. I'll probably be back late. Please take care of Nel. This could be a chance for you two to bond!'

'Wait, you are _not_ leaving me alone with her on the first day!' Grimmjow protests and follows him to the door.

'You'll be fine,' Ichigo says calmly as he knots his tie in a mirror.

'Earth to Ichigo? It's me! Grimmjow! I can't take care of a plant let alone a kid! What if something bad happens!'

'Then handle it.' Ichigo faces him and cups his panicking face in his hands. He smiles at him. 'You'll be a great dad, Grimmjow. Just have faith. I believe in you.'

'At least that makes one of us,' Grimmjow mutters pitifully.

'You'll be a great dad,' Ichigo repeats himself before kissing him on the lips and then turning around to grab his briefcase. 'But just in case, there is a list of emergency numbers on my dressing table and my number is on speed dial on the landline. Have fun. Bye, Nel! Bye, Grimm!'

'Bye, Itsygo!' Nel calls from the living room as she continues to jump on the couch. Grimmjow sighs as Ichigo locks the door behind him. He's left him all alone and on his own with a kid. Does Ichigo even know what he's done? He'll probably come home to find the house in shambles! Grimmjow covers his face with his hands. How the hell is he supposed to entertain a little kid?

'Hey! What are these?' Nel chirps curiously. Grimmjow swivels around and his eyes almost pop out. Nel is still jumping on the sofa but she has also discovered the CD stand in the corner and is pulling out CDs at random while throwing some to the floor.

'Hey! Get away from that! That's my music collection!' Grimmjow snarls and stomps over only to slip on a Led Zeppelin CD. He hits his head and is lucky he didn't crack open his skull thanks to the inch thick carpeting of the floor.

'Nel is so, so, so sorry again!' Nel exclaims as she stops hopping and comes up beside Grimmjow. As she comes closer, she accidently steps on his hand. He howls in pain and clutches it in his other hand, rolling away from Nel.

'Nel didn't mean that! Nel wasn't looking where she was putting her feet!' Nel cries out in dismay as Grimmjow gets to his feet, trying his hardest to control his anger.

'It's ok,' he says through gritted teeth. 'Just go play somewhere else. I need to go fix my hand which is probably broken.'

'Nel will listen to the blue guy!' Nel salutes him before running off somewhere else.

'My name is Grimmjow!' he hollers after her and then inspects his throbbing hand. It's slightly red and swollen but overall it'll be fine if he applies some ice. He makes to his and Ichigo's room to find it wide open. Suspicious, he pushes the door open with his uninjured hand to find Nel at Ichigo's dressing table and readily applying colognes to herself. She sniffs one.

'Ew! This one smells funny!' She exclaims and wrinkles her nose.

'What do you think you are doing?' Grimmjow cries out in anger.

'Well, Nel was looking for her toys that Itsygo bought for Nel but she couldn't find them so she decided to play with the dress up stuff here!' Nel says simply pointing to the array of colognes and aftershaves and what not on Ichigo's dressing table.

'Those are not playthings!' Grimmjow scolds angrily and snatches the cologne from her hand. Nel gives an injured cry and gives Grimmjow a watery look, like she's about to cry. Grimmjow steps back in alarm. 'Aw, man! Don't cry now! Please don't cry! I'm sorry, ok!'

Nel eyes begin to produce droplets now and her mouth is wobbling as if preparing to let out a never ending torrent of howling and crying. Grimmjow looks around the room, trying to find something to make her stop crying. What if she wanted something to eat? He quickly rushes out of the room and returns with an enormous chocolate bar. He pulls away the wrapper and waves it in front of her face.

'You like chocolate?' he says hopefully. She sniffs and her eyes follow the bar he is swinging in front of her. She nods her head slowly. Grimmjow breathes.

'If you don't cry I'll give it to you. You think you can do that?' he says softly. Another nod. Satisfied, he tosses her the entire bar. Maybe he shouldn't give her the entire bar but he's desperate right now. He'll do anything to stop her from throwing a tantrum. She gobbles the bar within seconds. Grimmjow stares in amazement.

'You must really like chocolate,' he whistles. She nods her head rapidly and doesn't stop. Grimmjow tilts his head to the side. There's something not right. Her eyes are twitching at the corners and she's fiddling with her hands like a mad scientist.

'Uh, Nel, you ok?' he asks uncertainly.

'Nel is fine. Nel is better than fine. Nel likes chocolate. Nel looves chocolate,' she starts saying rapidly and Grimmjow steps back in fear.

'Maybe you should sit down, Nel,' he says slowly. 'It's best for you.'

'Did you say chocolate?' Nel demands forcefully, taking a step towards him.

'No, I-!'

''Cuz Nel wants more chocolate. Nel _needs_ chocolate!' Nel screeches and zooms out of the room, cackling like a maniac. Grimmjow jumps out of the way and lands on the bed. He stares after her and hears something shatter and more mad laughter.

'Oh shit,' he mutters under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo loosens his tie and exhales deeply. He has to admit, Chad had gotten himself in quite a fix. He had been in the bank when the robbery occurred. He hadn't been a part of it but rather had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The hooligans had broken in and had threatened everyone with a gun unless their bags were filled with cash. Chad, who couldn't stand them getting away with it, had tried to stop them and while they were struggling, they had accidently crashed into the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to turn on and a firefighter truck to show up accompanied by police cars. They captured the original criminals but they also arrested Chad, thinking he was one of them. He would have spent at least four months in prison if his family hadn't reached Ichigo in time for the trial. Luckily, Ichigo knew all the tricks of the trade. He had Chad declared 'not guilty' in less than an hour and without even breaking a sweat. He isn't considered the best defense lawyer for nothing.

But right now, he doesn't want to be the 'best defense lawyer of Karakaura'. Right now, he wants to cuddle up to his boyfriend on the couch with his 'daughter' (the word makes him smile) and watch a movie. Maybe 'Beauty and the Beast' since any graphic movie might scar Nel. He's midway in thinking of preparing a bowl of popcorn when he pushes the door of penthouse open and stand there in shock. The place is an utter _mess_. CDs are strewn all across the floor. Sofa cushions look like they've been used for a pillow fight. Food cartons and stuffed animals are sticking out from odd corners. There's even a milk carton on its side in a puddle of its contents. Right in the middle of this entire mess is Grimmjow on the floor next to Nel, who is sleeping peacefully on a couch with their bed blanket draped over her small form.

Ichigo doesn't know whether to kick himself or the idiot snoring away on the carpet. The latter sounds very tempting though. He approaches Grimmjow slowly, careful to avoid the upset milk carton. Grimmjow is laying eagle spread on the floor with one arm under the glass coffee table and the other covering his eyes. He's snoring so loudly Ichigo is surprised he hasn't woken Nel up. He has to admit, Grimmjow is absolutely adorable, like a little kitty cat, sleeping like that. The thought of kicking him melts away so instead, he nudges him with his shoe.

'Grimm?' he says softly, nudging him a little harder. Grimmjow whines and curls onto his side, scrunching his eyes up. Ichigo sighs. Well, he options are limited down to only one. He aims a kick right in Grimmjow's ribs. Grimmjow cries out and sits upright, banging his head on the coffee table, causing another yelp to escape his lips. He rubs his head and looks up in frustration.

'What was that for?' he snarls. Ichigo gives him a small smile.

'Do I even need to say anything?' he states matter-of-factly and gestures to his surroundings. Grimmjow adjusts his eyes and glances around. His pupils shrink and his mouth drops open. He looks back sheepishly at Ichigo, who raises his eyebrow at him.

'I can explain,' he blurts out.

'Yes, I know you can,' Ichigo says exasperatedly. 'But right now, I'm not in the mood to hear how you created this mess. I just want to crawl into bed and-!'

'_I _created this mess?' Grimmjow says incredulously. 'It was her fault!' He points accusingly at Nel who yawns and starts sucking her thumb. Ichigo snorts.

'Oh sure. Blame the kid, Grimmjow,' he says with a roll of his eyes. 'I should have been prepared for you to start blaming our child but I didn't expect it to be so soon!'

'I'm not blaming her for something I did! She actually _did _create this mess after she ate chocolate-!'

'Chocolate?' Ichigo interrupts him and eyes him suspiciously now. 'And just _who _gave her chocolate?'

'Well, I did. But that's not the point! The thing is-!'

'Grimmjow, you're not supposed to give her chocolate! Don't you remember what Urahara said? 'Nel can't have chocolate because it has too much caffeine for her system to take'! Weren't you listening?'

'Oh. Yeah. Well. Ummmm…'

'Next time, I think I'll hire a babysitter,' Ichigo says coldly and makes to stalk off when Grimmjow grabs his pant leg and tugs on it like a small child.

'Ichigooo,' he whines and Ichigo's face softens a little.

'_What_, Grimmjow?' he says, trying to maintain the hardness in his tone. Then, without warning, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo down into his lap. Ichigo utters a cry and is about to get up again when Grimmjow wraps his arms around his waist and holds him there as he dips his face into Ichigo's hair to inhale his scent.

'I missed you,' he murmurs into his hair, the lush locks tickling his nose. Ichigo sighs and massages his forearms.

'It's alright, Grimm,' he whispers soothingly. 'Now let go of me. I'm really tired and I just want to go sleep for a bit.'

He twists his neck around to kiss Grimmjow on the cheek but Grimmjow turns to face him quickly to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Ichigo is stunned for a minute but Grimmjow's soft lips feel so good he;s soon lost in the kiss. Grimmjow turns him around completely with Ichigo wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist. Ichigo laces his fingers through Grimmjow's silky blue hair and draws himself closer to the muscled body of his lover. He gasps into the kiss when Grimmjow grabs his ass.

'Grimm…jow…'he moans as Grimmjow slowly lowers him onto the floor.

'Sssh,' Grimmjow coos and nibbles Ichigo's from his lips to his ear. 'It's been so long since we did it.'

'Has it really?'

'Trust me. I should know.'

'It's just that, I've been so busy, Grimm. With the cases popping up like popcorn and-!'

'Ssh!' Grimmjow puts a finger to Ichigo's lips and surveys him through hazy eyes. 'Don't talk unless it's moaning my name out, Strawberry.'

He slowly pushes Ichigo's coat off and Ichigo obliges willingly, drawing Grimmjow down to him in a long and needy kiss. Grimmjow nibbles on his lips eagerly and Ichigo parts his lips to allow him to slip his tongue into his mouth. The two tongues wrestle for domination but when both fail to do so they owners part to catch their breath, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Ichigo breaks the thread and drags Grimmjow down to grind his body against his. Grimmjow moans lustfully now, his head burrowing in his chest. He can feel the zip of his pants being undone and a pair of skillful fingers hooking into his boxers. He looks up to meet a pair of warm brown eyes that are just begging him to hurry up and fuck their owner. Grimmjow doesn't need to be told twice.

He hurriedly rips Ichigo's belt off, muttering about how difficult it is to get to the good part when Ichigo wears a belt. Ichigo laughs softly and begins to suckle on his neck, sending vibrations up to Grimmjow's mind, numbing it with pleasure. Grimmjow places a hand on Ichigo's pants, beginning to undo the buttons quickly.

'Itsygo, what are you doing?' Nel asks sleepily as she gets up to rub her eyes and looks at the two lovers on the floor through lidded eyes.

'Nel!' Ichigo shrieks and immediately sits up, catching Grimmjow by surprise and toppling him off Ichigo onto the floor hard. He bangs his head on the floor, cursing under his breath.

'Hi, baby,' Ichigo says sweetly and ruffles her head while smiling pleasantly. 'Daddy was just playing with your other daddy.'

'What were you playing?' Nel asks curiously and tilts her head to one side before clutching it, her eyes scrunched up in pain. 'Ow! Nel's head hurts!'

'It's called Sex on the Floor Before the Baby Wakes Up,' Grimmjow growls under his breath as he gets up and bangs his head against the coffee table again. 'Ow!'

'Oh my gosh! Are you alright, baby?' Ichigo cries out worriedly.

'Yeah! I'm okay! I just-!' Grimmjow starts when he notices that Ichigo isn't saying it to him but to Nel instead. He has her cradled in his arms and is inspecting her head for bumps.

'It's probably all the chocolate you had,' Ichigo assumes and glares at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes.

'I forgot!' Grimmjow protests and raises his hands as if to defend himself from Ichigo's Evil Eye. Ichigo rolls his eyes and stands up, still supporting Nel.

'Come on,' he says cheerily to her. 'Let's give you something for that nasty little headache and then put you to sleep. How does that sound?'

'Can it be chocolate milk!' Nel asks excitedly.

'I think you've had enough chocolate for one day,' Ichigo says firmly and glances out the living room bird's eye view window. 'We don't want you up all night. It's getting dark now.'

'Okay, Itsygo,' Nel complies as she nuzzles her head into Ichigo's chest and grabs the fabric into her tiny fists as she yawns widely. Ichigo touches his forehead to her head and walks out of the room, leaving Grimmjow alone in disbelief.

'Oh! Grimmjow,' he calls out. 'Clean up otherwise you're sleeping on the couch tonight.'

Frustrated, Grimmjow grabs a pillow and thrusts it at the living room entrance. He then collapses back on the floor. It's not fair! That little demon is getting away with it and on top of that, she gets to cuddle up to _his _Ichigo! Not only that, she interrupted them in the middle of their love-making, something they haven't done in so long! He grits teeth. Well no more mister nice guy. From now on, it's war. Starting now. After he cleans up the penthouse. He sighs and raises himself off the ground only to bang his head against the coffee table once again. He cries out in pain and anger. Stupid coffee table!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I don't update as fast as I used to! Writer's bloc is a pain! I hope this isn't turning out too emotional and you're all enjoying it! I'm doing the best I can to make it entertaining cuz the idea of this entire thing isn't fully formed in my head yet either. I'm just making it up as I go along haha. Anyways, reviewers, I thank you. I don't think I would have continued this if it weren't for you all. Loads of surprises and comedy to come! Enjoy^^**_

* * *

'No! No! No!' Nel wails as she clings to Ichigo's pant leg and refuses to let go. Ichigo sighs and attempts to walk away but ends up dragging a wailing Nel across the floor, looking quite ridiculous.

'But, Nel!' Ichigo explains soothingly. 'You _have _to go to school! You'll learn new things and also makes lots of new friends! Don't you want to do that?'

'No! No! No!' Nel continues to cry out and hugs his leg even tighter. 'Nel wants to stay at home and be with Itsygo! Nel wants to play with Itsygo!'

'I'm sorry, Nel,' Ichigo says gently as he tries to pry her grip loose. 'But I have to go to work and so Grimmjow. We can't be around all day to watch over you. But if anything bad happens to you which _won't _(he says this when Nel's eyes get all watery) we'll come running to get you. Alright?'

Nel sniffles a little and nods her head in acknowledgement. Then, she runs forward and hugs Ichigo's legs fiercely. Ichigo opens his mouth in stupor but then closes it and ruffles Nel's hair lovingly. Grimmjow snorts from behind Ichigo.

'If this gets anymore sappier I'm going to puke,' he mutters. Ichigo rolls his eyes before bending down to fully embrace Nel and kiss her on the head.

'You be good, Nel,' he reminds her and takes her hand to lead her to the entrance of the preschool. 'And don't forget to have fun and make lots of new friends!'

The bell rings cheerily, as if calling out to the children to enter through the brightly coloured preschool doors to fun and games. Parents usher their loved ones to the school but let them go almost reluctantly. The children themselves are nervous to leave the safety of their parent's warmth. A couple next to Grimmjow is giving their son a picture of themselves so that he would know that they are always nearby.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes. What saps. Parents should be happy to let their kids go. It would at least give them some peace before they have to pick the brats up. Grimmjow had been looking forward to this day forever. It's been two weeks since they brought Nel home and already Grimmjow is tempted to return her to the adoption agency. Maybe they got off on the wrong foot, Ichigo had said when Grimmjow had confided in him that he doesn't like Nel very much. Then it must be at least a dozen wrong foots since Grimmjow's attitude towards Nel isn't getting any better.

If Grimmjow started making a list of all the things Nel has done to drive him over the edge, he'd be at it for months. And it's just been two weeks! To start with, ever since she came, all Ichigo can do is fuss and worry about her needs and wants which had started to piss Grimmjow off a lot lately. If Nel wanted a certain type of cereal, she got it. She wanted a stuffed tiger, she got it. She wanted a goldfish, she got it. Their penthouse soon started resembling the adoption agency. Ichigo didn't seem to mind but to Grimmjow, it was stripping him of his manliness. Another thing that pissed Grimmjow off was that Nel seemed to take up the little time Ichigo spent at the penthouse when he wasn't at work. Usually, Grimmjow and Ichigo would sit, talk and then have dinner before retiring to the bedroom for some hot sex. That was the most pissing off thing. They hadn't had sex since Nel came because Ichigo 'didn't want to corrupt her innocent mind since she just got here'. He thinks she might hear them. Come on! They aren't _that _loud when they make out! Except that one time the neighbours came knocking on their door in the middle of their love-making to ask what action movie were they watching since it was interrupting them in the middle of their dinner party. Well, Ichigo found it embarrassing but Grimmjow found it hilarious.

'But daddy!' the little boy cries as he tugs his father's pants and his father comes down on his knee to look his son in the face. 'What if nobody likes me?'

'Of course they'll like you!' his father assures him and places his hands on his shoulders. 'You're bound to make friends!'

'How do you know?'

'Because I have the most amazing son! Who wouldn't be your friend?'

The boy smiles little. Grimmjow can feel the sides of his mouth tug downwards. His heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. Preschool doesn't exactly hold the best of memories for him. He looks in Ichigo and Nel's direction. Ichigo is hurriedly fixing her wild hair and give her last minute advice before letting her run into the school with the other kids. Nel turns around and waves at Ichigo before scurrying inside.

'They grow up so fast,' Ichigo squeaks as the two of them hop into the car.

'Yeah, whatever,' Grimmjow mutters as he starts the ignition.

'I remember my first day at preschool,' Ichigo says dreamily. 'My mom had given me a Superman lunchbox and I was the envy of every kid on the playground.'

Grimmjow peeks in the rearview mirror as he backs out of the parking lot. He grunt to show that he is listening.

'Do you remember your first day, Grimm?' Ichigo inquires listlessly as he reaches at the back for his briefcase.

Grimmjow's hands tighten on his steering wheel.

'There's nothing much to remember, Ichi,' he says smoothly. Ichigo notes the strange tone of his voice and gives him a concerned look. Grimmjow ignores it and turns on the radio.

'Let's not talk about, huh?' Grimmjow grunts and goes back to focusing on the road. But he can't. Ichigo had to warn him to watch out for old man Yamamato so he wouldn't run him over. He wasn't even paying attention when he almost ran him over the second time and the old man began to curse him as he drove off. He knows he is distracted. But it's not like he isn't trying to concentrate.

Of course he remembers his first day at preschool. It never leaves his mind. It was the day he realized his father didn't give jackshit about him. It had been like any normal day except it was his first day at school and he could never have been more excited. He had woken up extra early, had taken a shower at least three times and had fed the cats an entire liter of cat food in his excitement. His father was supposed to drop him and Ulquiorra off to school, him at preschool and Ulquiorra to his first day in first grade. His mother had told him to go get his books while his dad got ready so while Grimmjow was upstairs, he heard the sound of a car engine. He thought it was probably the neightbours so when he peered out the window, he had been horrified to see his father driving off in his car with Ulquiorra in the front. He had beaten against the window to catch their attention but to no avail. They drove off without looking.

His mother had found him crying in his room and feeling sorry for him, offered to drop him to school. He felt a bit better when he got to school but his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach almost immediately when he saw his father patting Ulquiorra on the back as he dropped him off to first grade, which was right next to the preschool. Grimmjow just wanted to crawl back into bed when his mother had stepped out of the car and begun talking to her husband of what he did that morning. It got pretty animated and soon they had attracted a small crowd to bear witness to their argument. Grimmjow had quickly slipped out of the car and had snuck into the building without his parents noticing him. While he had walked in, a kid nearby had muttered,' Jeez, whose parents are those? I'd sure feel sorry for that poor sucker.' Grimmjow just sunk his head even lower so that, despite being new to the school, people might not recognize him and link him to the still arguing parents outside. It didn't surprise him when his parents separated when he turned thirteen. It was probably for the best.

Of course he still remembers his first day at preschool. It never leaves his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow taps the end of his pencil on his desk, staring blankly at an equally empty piece of paper. So here he is, on his first day at work, and he's got no idea for the company. Well, he isn't technically working for K-Ad Co. _yet_. Today the owners of the company are just going to see how well he socialized and sprung ideas for the company. K-Ad Co. is basically responsible for coming up with slogans for just about everything in Karakura Town; from billboards to toothbrush boxes to the little tic-tac boxes people buy at drug stores. Although it doesn't seem like such an important job, it is actually one of the most crucial and highest paying jobs in the town.

People don't buy things depending on how useful it is in their lives. They buy it depending on how catchy their catchphrase is. For example, 'Sugar-coated Hollow-O's' aren't exactly healthy for little tykes. In fact, they cause tooth decay faster than most cereals. But its slogan 'Now eat your monsters with sugar!' was so catchy, the first stock was finished by the end of the month. People dig catchy slogans. That's why Grimmjow is sitting at his desk, trying to come up with a line for a new brand of toothpaste and instead, is suffering from a major writer's bloc. He slams his fist angrily on his desk, and snaps his pencil in half.

'Damn!' he swears under his breath. 'It isn't that hard to come up with a line toothpaste brand! Think! Think! Think!'

'Don't kill yourself, Jaguerjack!' Shinji chimes as he looks into his cubicle with a wide grin plastered across his face like he knows a joke about Grimmjow. Maybe that's why whenever Grimmjow sees his face he just wants to punch his lights out. He can be such a piss-off at times. 'You can't expect to contribute something on the first day. It's usually the geniuses who can!'

And there he goes…

'Shut up, Shinji, and focus on your own work,' Grimmjow broods and tosses his broken pencil into the trashcan. He opens a drawer to get a new one.

'Touch-y,' Shinji tuts and crosses his arm over the edge of the wall dividing their cubicles. 'Looks like someone is having a bad day.'

'Actually,' Grimmjow flashes him a fake smile. 'If you poke that fugly head of yours up your ass, it might just get better.'

'You're sick, Jaguerjack,' Shinji mutters, his smile slipping a notch but he gladly lowers himself back in his cubicle. Grimmjow breathes a sigh of relief. Some peace at last! Maybe now he can think of something for his project. He glances at his desk at the photo frame containing a picture of him and Ichigo at a picnic. Grimmjow had attempted to take the picture himself one-handedly and he has to admit, it came out pretty good. They look like quite the cute couple as many of his colleagues praised. Some even said he was quite the catch. Grimmjow smirks at that thought. He loves it when people admire Ichigo. Because he is his and no one else's…

His daydreams of Ichigo are shattered by the blaring of his cellphone ringtone 'Omerta' by Lamb of God. He quickly picks it up and, without even looking to see who's calling, places it to his ear.

'Yeah?' he answers, disgruntled at being forced to abandon his day fantasies.

'Grimmjow! You busy!' his lover's urgent voice crackles over the phone and Grimmjow's heart leaps into his throat.

'Ichigo!' he cries happily and leans back in his chair, eager to talk to him. 'You won't believe it but I was just thinking about you right now and-!'

'That's great,' Ichigo interrupts him, talking quite rapidly like he is in a hurry. 'But listen, are you busy?'

Grimmjow's heart flutters at how uninterested his lover is in his adoration for him. He peeks at the empty paper and pencil lying idly on his desk, waiting for him to fill it with his 'ideas'.

'Not…really,' he says slowly.

'Great! I need you to do me a favor!' he says, his voice brightening. Grimmjow nods. It wouldn't hurt if he popped out and did something for Ichigo. After all, inspiration might strike while he's out. 'I need you to go to Nel's school! Her teacher called me and told me Nel is in trouble but I'm a little tied up with my case so can you please go see what's the matter?'

Silence.

'Hello? Grimmjow? You there?' Ichigo says impatiently and someone whispers something to him in the background. 'Yes, yes, I know! I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done here! Grimmjow, please do this for me! It would mean the world to me if you did! I have to go now! Bye!'

The phone clicks shut and Grimmjow mechanically places it back on his desk, just staring at it. Perfect. Just perfect. He's just enjoying hearing his boyfriend and all he can ask is if he can play babysitter for his precious 'daughter'. What about his needs? Don't they matter? Grimmjow groans and covers his eyes. Well, he isn't going to show Ichigo that he is an irresponsible adult _again_. He'll have to go and see Nel for whatever she's done on her first day. As he exits his cubicle, Shinji pops his annoying head out of his corner once again.

'Oi! Jaguarjack! Where you off to? We don't get a break for at least another hour!' he calls after him and an enormous tic begins to throb on Grimmjow's forehead. He clenches his hands into fists and breaths.

'I need to leave for something urgent,' he says coolly and keeps walking.

'The boss isn't going to be pleased,' Shinji whistles and points to the front. Grimmjow winces when he sees his boss, Hiyori. Shit.

'And just where do you think _you_ are going?' the snappishly little girl of a boss demands as he stops dead in front of her.

'Uh…uh…'

'He was planning to skip out on us, Miss boss,' Shinji says promptly as he comes from behind and messes up Grimmjow's hair. That's strike two for Shinji's wisecracks today and Grimmjow isn't in the mood to tolerate anymore from him. Hiyori raises an eyebrow.

'Family emergency,' Grimmjow mutters and lowers his head so as to not look directly into her eyes.

'Family emergency?' Shinji explodes and laughs. 'What family? You never talk about your family and all you got is a busybody for a boyfriend-!'

Strike three.

_SMASH!_

Shinji falls backwards with the incredible force of Grimmjow's punch. Grimmjow shakes his hand and breezes past his boss who doesn't bat an eye.

'You…you…' Shinji sputter from the floor as he covers his mouth. 'You broke my teeth! What am I supposed to do with them now!'

'Just let 'em shine,' Grimmjow mutters as he slams the door shut. Shinji gapes at the closed door. Hiyori scratches her chin.

'Just let 'em shine,' she ponders. 'Catchy.'


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow stomps to his car, pressing the button on the car keys. The car gives a _beep!_ and unlocks for its owner as Grimmjow opens the door and curses under his breath, keeping in mind that Nel is close by. He had promised Ichigo he wouldn't curse in front of her. It was kinda hard in the beginning but he's getting used to it. But right he, he feels pretty stupid for forgeting to put Nel's car seat back in after he came back from his nightly venture to the bar! Guess that means she'll have to sit in front with a seatbelt. He groans. Great! Just what he needs! A nosy kid punching random buttons on his most prized possession!

'Just don't touch anything,' Grimmjow says through gritted teeth as he keeps one eye on the road and the other eye on Nel as she gurgles happily and bites into the leather strap of her seatbelt. 'Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't chew on that! This car cost me a fortune and those seatbelts probably cost more than you do!'

'But you can't buy people!' Nel says defensively and pouts.

'Yes, you can!' Grimmjow argues back.

'No, you can't!'

'Yes. You can!'

'No. You can't!'

'Can!'

'Can't!'

'Can-! URG! Why am I even arguing with you about this!'

'Well, you said you can buy people like they are things but Nel says that you can't because people aren't things to buy and-!'

'I know what we were talking about! I don't need to be told that!' Grimmjow snaps before he looks back to the road only to widen his eyes and swerves to the right before he bashed into the car in front of him.

'Nel thinks you should keep your eyes on the road,' Nel says pointedly.

'Don't tell me how to drive!' Grimmjow snaps again and this time, Nel shuts up but Grimmjow can hear her sniffling. He sighs and starts to talk in what he hopes is a kinder tone. 'What happened in school today? Your teacher told me you got into a fight with some boy…'

'He was making fun of Nel,' Nel sniffles and keeps looking out the window. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow. He licks his lips, thinking of what to say.

He had never told his problems to his parents when he had been a kid. Children had poked fun at his bright blue hair and strange dad who would never show him any attention all the time but he never had the guts to tell his mom or his dad what happened in school. It had usually been monosyllabic answers like, 'Alright' or 'Fine'. He hadn't wanted to think what would happen if they had found out. It would have probably been a repeat of what had happened on the first day of school and he certainly hadn't wanted that. So having Nel talk about her problems is as new to him as it is to her.

'So, uh, what do you mean he made fun of you? Did he call you something mean or throw you in the mud?' Grimmjow struggles to say, thinking he might just say something inappropriate.

'Not really,' Nel says softly, not realizing the nervousness in his voice. 'He made fun of Nel's hair.'

Grimmjow's hands tighten on the steering wheel. Silence lapses in the car and Nel finally looks at him, now raising her eyebrow.

'What?' Grimmjow says and blushes when he realizes that he is sounding like a child himself.

'Why are you going red?' she asks inquisitively.

'None of your business,' he says hotly and concentrates even harder on the road ahead of him. He shifts gears and takes a left. 'So, uh, what did you do to that guy?'

'He didn't stop making fun of Nel's hair,' she huffs and crosses her arms as she slumps in her seat. 'So Nel went and kicked him. Then he pulled Nel's hair so Nel bit him and pushed him to the floor. Then Mrs. Orihime came and picked Nel off him and put Nel in the naughty corner for the whole day. And then you came and are now taking Nel home. Did Nel do something wrong?'

'Well, uh, Nel, you see, um, hitting is…bad,' Grimmjow says clumsily as he tries to make eye contact with her but every time he did he can feel his face growing hot.

The way she is looking at him with such attention is making him nervous! Grimmjow is the kind of guy who likes a good fight once in a while and thank God he comes out without a bruise in sight otherwise Ichigo would be furious! How can he expect himself to be a hypocrite and tell Nel that fighting is bad and that she shouldn't do it? Is it all part of parenting? That you lie to your kids to protect them? But how can he lie to Nel when she is expecting some guidance from him? After all, why would she tell him her problems unless she respects him and wants his honest opinion? Isn't that why kids talk to their parents? Damn it! If he had known that parenting was going to be this brain-wracking he wouldn't have opted for it!

'But why is it bad?' she asks curiously. 'If he makes fun of Nel again what should Nel do?'

'Ummmm...'

Grimmjow uses one free hand to scratch his head, completely at a loss. Should he say that girls shouldn't hit? Or would that make him look sexist? She's a bloody kid! How would she know what sexist is? But what if she told Ichigo? He definitely knows what sexist is! He had already laid the ground rules (for Grimmjow, not Nel. Apparently he thinks Nel is more mature than Grimmjow. Grimmjow had laughed at this. He had to spend the night on the couch that day) that they wouldn't teach Nel anything about sexism or anything related to it until she was thirteen. It's not every day that a kid has a gay couple for parents.

Suddenly, Nel screams. Grimmjow is quickly pulled out of his thoughts and he looks up to gasp! There is a truck heading towards them! Somehow, he had accidently strayed onto the wrong side of the road.

He quickly turns the wheel, the tires screeching in the process. Grimmjow winces and scrunches his eyebrows as he concentrates on getting his car away from the monstrous truck without a scratch. The tires continue to scream, begging him to stop until the vehicle are finally out of harm's reach and safely parked on a piece of free land on the side of the road. Grimmjow pants hard, his heart beating like a frightened rabbit. He can't believe he had been this close to totaling his new car! The cost of having it redone would have been dipping it way too deep into his bank account and he had just started his new job! Still, just to be on the safe side, he should go out and check the damage. He circles the car, leaving Nel safely seated in the car with the windows rolled down. Grimmjow smiles satisfactorily. Not a scratch in sight! And that had been such a close call! Any sooner and the electric blue paint would have been completely scraped off the side. Wait a moment. He squints at a corner. Then his eyes widen. There's a small dent in the side and a little paint has come off from there.

'HELL NO!' he screeches and jumps a foot in the air. 'FUCK NO! THIS WAS A BLOODY NEW CAR!'

Passing by cars drive pass but not before the drivers shoot weird looks at Grimmjow as he does a weird dance around his car, cursing the sun, the truck, the road and everything he can think of. He kicks at the ground and send some dirt flying in the air.

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' he howls and slowly calms down. He covers his face with a hand and tries to breathe evenly like Ichigo taught him when they once went for yoga (well, Ichigo dragged him there. Said they needed to clean their soul of impurities. Grimmjow just played along. As long as Ichigo used that flexibility in bed, he wasn't complaining). Suddenly, Omerta begins to play in the atmosphere, breaking Grimmjow's concentration. He fumbles to pull his cell out of his pocket and seeing that Ichigo is calling, quickly answers.

'Grimmjow? Where are you? I thought you'd be home before me!' Ichigo's voice buzzes over the phone, worried. 'Is everything alright? Did you get into an accident? Are you hurt? Is Nel hurt? Please don't tell me you got mobbed or something horrible!'

'Ichigo! Relax!' Grimmjow says soothingly, forgetting he had almost lost it a few minutes ago. 'It's all good. I'll tell you everything when I get home. Don't panic.'

'Hey, Mister Blue-haired man!' Nel yells from the car, waving her little pudgy hand at him.

'Is that Nel? Is she okay?' Ichigo asks urgently.

'She's fine, Ichigo,' Grimmjow grunts. 'Hold on a minute!' he covers the speaker. 'What is it Nel?'

'What does 'fuck' mean?' she asks curiously and cocks her head to one side. Grimmjow's mouth drops open. Oh fuck…

'What is it, Grimmjow?' Ichigo asks, his tone is back to a worried one. 'Does Nel want anything?'

'Like I said, Ichi,' Grimmjow squeaks and then clears his throat, trying to make it deeper. 'I'll tell you everything when we come home.'

'Alright,' Ichigo sighs. 'Love you, Grimm.'

'Love you too.'

With that, he shuts the phone. Nel seems to be singing a nursery rhyme now. Grimmjow smacks his head with a hand. Maybe he won't tell Ichigo _everything_…


	8. Chapter 8

Nel makes a sound like an airplane while spreading her arms out like one and enters the penthouse zigzagging to the living room. Grimmjow stands at the entrance looking exhausted but he looks in to find Ichigo nowhere in sight. Maybe if he sneaks out real quietly and returns to work, he won't be home till late at night and Ichigo might not be up to question him about today…

'Grimmjow!' Ichigo exclaims as he pokes his head out of the kitchen wearing an apron decorated with strawberries. He has a spatula in his head and Grimmjow can't help imagining how much it would hurt if Ichigo whacked him with it after he listens to what Grimmjow has to tell him. A huge drop of sweat appears on the side of Grimmjow's head and his lips begin to twitch. He quickly resets his expressions and faces Ichigo with what he hopes is a guilt-free smile except he knows he probably looks like he has a toothache.

'Ichigo! Baby!' he says sweetly as he walks over to his lover and pecks him on the cheek. Maybe he can sweet talk his way out of this. 'I know I just got back but I have to return to work so I just dropped Nel over and now I'll just be on my way…'

'Don't be ridiculous, Grimm,' Ichigo says coolly and returns to the stove. 'You have a break till 2.30 and its only one so let's sit down for lunch. I've made steak.'

Grimmjow hesitates and groans inwardly. He loves steak, especially the one Ichigo makes with his heavenly secret sauce and mashed potatoes. His hand lingers on the kitchen doorframe. Then, as if in defeat, he slowly enters the kitchen and takes out the plates and cutlery. He doesn't take out any knives for Nel. Knowing Ichigo, he'll probably make something for her that doesn't require her using such dangerous tools.

* * *

'Mashed potatoes!' Nel squeals as she digs into her plate that has a tower of the yellow stuff covered in sour cream.

'Eat to your heart's content, Nel,' Ichigo says pleasantly as he slips a steak slice onto Grimmjow's plate along with some greens. Grimmjow pouts.

'Do I have to?' he complains and eyes the vegetables.

'Who's the baby now?' Ichigo teases and laughs as he pulls away from Grimmjow who makes a swipe at him.

'Just wait until I get you in bed. I'll make you scream,' Grimmjow mutters so only Ichigo can hear him.

'You got work to go to, sugar,' Ichigo smirks. Grimmjow scowls but then sighs as he cuts his steak into bite size pieces. He slips one into his mouth. He sighs again in content. He must be in heaven!

'Yum, yum!' Nel says as she licks her lips but completely misses a huge wad stuck on her cheek. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow at her. How the hell can someone make such a mess? He watches as Ichigo smiles all goofy as he cleans up Nel's face with a tissue. She giggles as he tickles her stomach before he withdraws to his own meal.

'Can Nel have some?' the little girls asks as she points at the steak on Ichigo's plate. He cuts a small piece and lifts it to her face.

'Here comes the train!' Ichigo says as he makes the chugging noise of one and pops the meat into Nel's open mouth. She swallows, laughs, claps her hand and asks for more. As Ichigo cuts up more for her, Grimmjow places a hand on his cheek and watches the two.

Ichigo looks so _happy_. He's laughing and smiling as he plays with his child. Grimmjow pauses. Ichigo's child? Does he even consider Nel as his own? All this time, he always thought of Nel as the kid who lives in their house but when it came down to whose child she is, he thought of singular instead of plural. Maybe he isn't ready to consider Nel as his child. Or maybe he doesn't think he is a fit parent for Nel. Ichigo is so much more caring and nurturing towards her. What has Grimmjow done to be called her parent?

'Grimmjow? Hello?' Ichigo says, looking at Grimmjow with a curious expression.

'Huh? What?' Grimmjow says, his elbow slipping off the table as he looks at Ichigo.

'I said would you like another piece?' He gestures to the last steak on the platter in front of him. Grimmjow blinks.

'Uh, sure,' he says dumbly and lifts his plate like he is some poor, starving child.

'Also, I was asking you what happened when you went to pick up Nel,' Ichigo says softly, so as Nel doesn't hear him. She's too busy chewing on the steak meats slathered in gravy.

'Uhhhh…'

Grimmjow feels like his steak is a bit too chewy and tastes like cardboard. Ichigo doesn't notice the nervousness in his tone and munches on his lunch calmly, looking at Grimmjow attentively.

'She kinda got into a fight,' Grimmjow says sheepishly and pulls the collar of his shirt. Why the hell does he feel so nervous? Is he afraid that Ichigo might find out what happened today on the road? Nel hasn't said anything yet or maybe she hasn't gotten the chance yet.

'A fight?' Ichigo yelps and glances to see if Nel has noticed what they are talking about. She's slipping a piece of steak into her mouth by lifting it above her head and then slurping it down while dribbling sauce down the front of her green dress.

'What do you mean she got into a fight?' he whispers, eying Nel's dress, knowing he'll have a hard time washing those stains out.

'She hit a guy 'cuz he was making fun of her.'

'Well that isn't good! She should know it's not nice to hit people if they are annoying you. I hope she hasn't picked it up from anyone we know.'

'Hey! Don't look at me! I haven't picked a fight since she got here. Not that I do that otherwise.' He says the last line quickly when he notices the dark look in Ichigo's eyes.

'Well, we'll talk to her about it when you get back from work. After all, her safety is what matters,' Ichigo says fondly as he ruffles Nel's hair. She closes her eyes and smiles, enjoying the petting like a little kitten.

'Can't say that about the car,' Grimmjow mutters under his breath but Ichigo catches it.

'The car? What happened to the car?' Ichigo says, startled and pulls his hand away from Nel.

'Oh! Mister Blue-haired man almost went into a truck that was thiiiisss big,' Nel titters away and indicates the size of the truck with her hands, stretching them as far as she can. Ichigo stares at her in horror and then at Grimmjow, who gives him a weak smile while inwardly scowling at Nel and screaming, 'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

'But we got away 'cuz he went left and then right and then we went waaayy into the side of the road and it was really, really fun!" Nel yaps and claps her hands, beaming at Ichigo.

There is a spell of silence in the dining room. Ichigo is holding his cutlery in his hands, his mouth open in shock. Grimmjow eyes him uneasily, making a mental note to remove those items from his hands before he begins lecturing him. Not that Ichigo loses his temper like he does but still, better safe than sorry. They have had fights before but they are usually verbal and not that violent. It only got violent once when Ichigo threw an expensive Ming vase at him which missed him by inches. That infuriated Ichigo who then turned him out of the house and Grimmjow had to go sleep at Renji's place. But right now, he does not want to be sleeping on a hard couch.

Ichigo puts his knife and fork down carefully and laces his fingers together in front of him. He turns to Grimmjow but he doesn't have an angry look. It's completely void of emotion and that scares Grimmjow even more.

'So when were you planning to tell me this, Grimmjow?' he asks solemnly. Grimmjow looks down at his plate and concentrates a tad too much on his half-eaten steak. He should probably say something. Make up an excuse or something but he knows that Ichigo will be able to tell if he is lying.

'Seriously, Grimmjow, when?' Ichigo presses on, his voice getting firmer. Grimmjow's hand twitches when he senses it. 'When you get even more reckless and next time it's not such a close call? Next time, when you end up hurt? Next time, when Nel ends up in a hospital?'

'I don't have to hear this, Ichigo,' Grimmjow suddenly says, angry at the accusation.

Even Nel is quiet now. She is watching Ichigo and Grimmjow silently, not knowing what to make of the situation.

'Well then what do you have to hear?' Ichigo says calmly, not wanting to lose his temper. 'Good job! You got away! Let's make it a bigger truck next time! The bigger the better, right?'

'What the hell, Ichigo?' Grimmjow turns on him angrily and stands up abruptly. Ichigo stands up too, not losing eye contact.

'Nel, go to your room,' Ichigo commands coolly and fold his arms over his chest as Nel scurries out of the room.

'Nice work, Ichigo, we wouldn't want to stain her childhood with us fighting,' Grimmjow says sarcastically as he begins to pick up plates and go to the kitchen, not wanting to stay in the same room with him.

'Don't you avoid me, Grimmjow Jaguerjack!' Ichigo says sharply and follows with even more plates to put in the dishwasher.

'Avoid you? I couldn't if I tried!' He dumps the plates into the dishwasher and pushes past Ichigo to get a second round of dirty dishes from the table.

'Don't act smart with me! You always do this when we're discussing something serious and you just go turn it into a joke!' He mimics Grimmjow and swiftly follows him back.

'Who's joking? I'm not joking? Does this face look like I'm joking?' He turns on Ichigo with a face that looks like he's going to bite. Ichigo stops in his tracks but he just rolls his eyes at Grimmjow's fierce expression.

'Can you at least _act_ like you're serious so we can talk this incident over?' He puts his hands on his waist and stands up straight. Grimmjow is just a bit taller than him but that doesn't stop him from arguing with him head-on.

'You wanna talk? Alright, let's talk!' Grimmjow practically yells this as he throws his hands up into the air.

'Alright! Why didn't you tell me about this near death accident? It could have been traumatizing for Nel!'

'Oh my God! Nel, Nel, Nel! That's all you ever talk about these days, Ichigo!'

'Well, she is our child, Grimmjow! I assume all parents are like that!'

'No! They don't hamper after their kids 24/7! You gotta let her breathe! Hell, you gotta let _me_ breathe!'

'Is that why you didn't tell me? You thought I'd forget about you and only think about Nel?'

'No! Maybe I didn't want to worry you too much!'

'Worry me too much? And it wouldn't worry me if Nel told me about the accident before you did? Grimmjow, that would worry me more because it shows you hide things from me!'

'What? Are you even hearing yourself?'

'Are you?'

'I don't have to hear this!'

'You know you're right! You just go ahead and live in your little bubble of a world while I go ahead and raise our kid on my own!'

'That's not what I mean, Ichigo! I-! URGH! Stop putting words in my mouth!'

'What is this really about, Grimmjow? Is there something troubling you?'

'No! I-!'

'Is it work?'

'No! I-!'

'Is it the 'no sex' rule?'

'Maybe. No, wait! No! I-!'

'Is it your father?'

Grimmjow stops in his tracks. He closes his mouth. The hesitation takes Ichigo by surprise as well. His hands slump to his sides as he looks at his partner looking like he has been defeated or broken. Had he hit home? Is that why Grimmjow has been so pre-occupied and short-tempered lately? It's possible. After all, Grimmjow had never gotten along with his father. He never invited him over or called him or even talked about him. When he had first celebrated his birthday with Ichigo, Ichigo had suggested if he should invite his family but Grimmjow's face had darkened and he had told Ichigo that he never got along with his father and would rather never want to see him for the rest of his life. Ichigo had respected his wishes but he couldn't help feeling sorry for his lover to never have a proper loving family. Not that Ichigo had it any better. He had a player for a twin brother who always took his stuff just because he felt liked it. Still, at least he had better than Grimmjow. Maybe Grimmjow just didn't feel like he can be a good father since he never had a proper role model in his youth. Taking care of a child is such a huge step for both of them but it is harder for Grimmjow since he has never had experience.

Ichigo's face softens and he draws close to Grimmjow, who is looking down awkwardly and in embarrassment. When he notices Ichigo so close, he looks up and is startled when Ichigo captures his lips with his own soft, tender ones. He slowly melts in that kiss, closing his eyes while purring contentedly as he knits one hand into the hair at the back of Ichigo's neck and wraps the other around his lover's waist. Ichigo opens his mouth slightly and allows him access. Grimmjow slips his tongue in and they play around a bit before breaking apart. Ichigo flashes him a flirty grin.

'Feeling better?' he purrs into his lover's ear. Grimmjow rests his chin on Ichigo's shoulder and hums. Ichigo laughs and gently pushes him off. 'Good. Now you have work.' He turns away and returns to the kitchen. 'Oh. And I'm scheduling an appointment with a couple therapist tomorrow at 3.p.m. don't be late.'

Grimmjow's eyes widen.

'Excuse me, what for?' Grimmjow stutters and grabs the table near the door entrance, afraid he might fall from the shock. A couple therapist?

'It's healthy for all couples to see one,' Ichigo says as if it's perfectly reasonable. 'It helps strengthen their relationship and trust in one another. Besides, Toshiro told me about this one he keeps seeing with Gin who has done wonders for their relationship and I want to test him out myself. He sounds like a guru of relationships.'

Bloody. Hell.

Oh well. If it'll make Ichigo happy, he might as well do it. Although their relationship is pretty good and they don't need to pay a guy a couple of hundred bucks to tell them that. Anyone can tell them that just by looking at them.

The sound of glass breaking resonates in the house. Ichigo tuts.

'And that was good china,' he sighs as he makes to clean it. Then, Nel's voices rings out.

'You broke something! Fuck!' she says cheerily. Ichigo stops in his tracks.

'GRIMMJOW!'

Oops. Time to split. And with that, he slips out of the penthouse, moving faster than he ever has in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

_Plop!_

Pause. Grimmjow watches as the wooden bird rises on its axis and then plummets into the glass of water in front of it.

_Plop!_

He can't understand why people buy these toys for decorations. They look corny and definitely don't compliment their surroundings.

_Plop!_

Piano music plays softly in the waiting room as Ichigo leafs through a magazine while Grimmjow taps his foot impatiently to the beat of the music. He looks around the room once more, feeling awkward. He hates waiting. It feels like they've been waiting for hours but according to the clock hanging on the wall in front of them, only fifteen minutes have passed. When it feels like he can't take it anymore, a dark-skinned woman with long purple hair tied in a ponytail walks in from a door on their left. She checks something on a clipboard in her hand before looking up and smiling at the duo.

'The doctor will see you now,' she says pleasantly and leads them through the door she just came from.

'It's show time, Grimm,' Ichigo says as he gets up and straightens his shirt. Grimmjow rises slowly and begins to play with his fingers.

'You know, I think I left the toast in the toaster. We should probably get home before it catches fire,' Grimmjow says hurriedly and turns to run for the exit but Ichigo grabs him by the wrist.

'No time like the present, Grimm,' Ichigo says with a roll of his eyes. Grimmjow sighs and lets Ichigo drag him towards the door. At least he can keep his dignity and say he went down with a fight.

'Sit right here. The doctor will be with you soon,' the woman continues in her sweet voice. Grimmjow gives her a weird look.

'Are you always this cheery?' he asks curiously.

'No, but my job pays me to be.'

'It can't be so much that you have to act like this 24/7.'

'It's more than you spend on your wardrobe for a month.'

'How much do you get paid again?'

'Thank you, Mr. Greedy,' Ichigo says sarcastically. 'Please excuse him, Yoruichi, he's just nervous. It's our first time seeing a couple therapist.'

'He's not the worst,' Yoruichi says and nods her head at Grimmjow who has crossed his arms grumpily. 'We once had a couple in which the man jumped out the window because of all the pressure.'

'Wow! Was he alright?' Ichigo asks his eyes wide in shock.

'Not so serious,' Yoruichi says nonchalantly and shrugs her shoulders. 'I'm just warning you in case you wonder why the windows are nailed shut.'

Grimmjow stares after her as she leaves this room. He turns to Ichigo and twirls a finger near his temple.

'We've entered the nuthouse,' he whispers and Ichigo swats him over the head.

'Just be quiet and don't do anything that might embarrass us, alright?' Ichigo whispers back furiously.

'Well, well, I believe we have met before, no?' says a pleasant but familiar voice. The couple looks up at the same time and their eyes open wide while their mouths drop open.

'Urahara Kisuke?' they both gasp at the same time. The man smiles lazily at them as he takes the seat in front of them.

'I believe that is my name,' he says and smiles kindly while closing his eyes. 'Now let's get down to business.'

'Wait, wait, wait! Hold up a minute!' Grimmjow says, shaking his head in disbelief. 'Don't you work at that adoption agency? I mean, you gotta have a license for this sorta thing, don't you?'

'Oh that job? It's only for leisure,' Urahara says listlessly as he picks up a clipboard of his own and scrutinizes it. 'This is my true calling. I enjoy helping loved ones get connected with each other and rejuvenate their love!'

'So you enjoy watching two people scream at each other and spill embarrassing secrets about their sex life?' Grimmjow says bluntly and gets a dig in the ribs by Ichigo.

'Ignore him, Urahara,' Ichigo says hastily. 'He's been a little off since we got here. And by the way, I must commend you on setting up a children's corner here for couples with children. It saves a lot of time and money in getting a babysitter.'

'All part of my study on couples,' Urahara says as he sets the clipboard down and clasps his hands in his lap. 'Now, tell me about your life. Are you two happy with each other?'

'Of course we are!' Grimmjow scoffs before Ichigo can open his mouth. 'If you want my honest opinion, I don't even know why we're here!'

'Uh-huh,' Urahara says as he raises an eyebrow. He picks up a pen and scribbles something on the clipboard. 'In…oblivion…about…relationship.'

'Hey! I heard that!' Grimmjow retorts angrily and makes to get up but Ichigo gently pushes him back into his seat.

'What about you, Ichigo?' Urahara turns to him with a wide smile. 'How do you see this relationship?'

'Grimmjow isn't lying when he says that we have a good thing going on,' Ichigo says smoothly and Grimmjow smirks. 'But there is one problem…'

Grimmjow's smile drops a notch.

'And what would that be?' Urahara presses and leans forward.

'He tends to lose his temper quite fast and I don't think that's good for our child,' Ichigo admits, not looking at Grimmjow.

'Is that so?' Urahara turns on Grimmjow, his smile gone to be replaced by a thin line. Grimmjow narrows his eyes at him.

'That is so not true,' Grimmjow argues and eyes Ichigo.

'Now, now, Grimmjow,' Urahara says delicately. 'The first step to being a good partner is to admitting one's faults. I'd say a good exercise for you two would be to point out each other's faults right here, right now.'

'Really? Well in that case,' Grimmjow says in a fake sweet voice as he turns to Ichigo. 'It bugs me when you place all our food in alphabetical order. Nobody cares if Coco Pops comes before Frosties!'

Ichigo's calm façade melts as he turns on Grimmjow with a scowl on his face.

'Hey! That requires a lot of time and effort!' he says defensively.

'Yes, but NOBODY CARES!' Grimmjow insists, stressing on the last two words. Ichigo looks like he's going to explode. Tidiness and order are his reason for living and Grimmjow had hit him in a sensitive spot.

'Oh yeah?' Ichigo says heatedly. 'Well do you know how frustrating it is to clean the bathroom after you've used it? You shed like a fucking cat!'

'You can't blame me for all of that!'

'You're the only one with blue hair!'

'I assume you think I was the one who broke your cologne bottle this morning too, don't you?'

'That was you?'

'NO! I mean, maybe! I-! It was on the edge! It was bound to fall and break! You should be more careful of where you keep your stuff!'

'Grimmjow…'

Urahara claps his hands and the two lovers are pulled out of their fight to realize that they had been arguing in front of a stranger. Grimmjow coughs in embarrassment and Ichigo squirms in his seat, playing with the lapel of his jacket. Urahara gives them a satisfied smile.

'I think we made some progress today, wouldn't you say?' he says cheerfully as he picks up his clipboard once again and pens something down. Then, he tears the page and hands it to Ichigo, who he seems to think is the more responsible one. Ichigo takes it bashfully and skims his eyes over it. He then raises an eyebrow at Urahara.

'Anger management classes?' he says in disbelief.

'Not for you,' Urahara says firmly and looks at Grimmjow. Grimmjow blanches.

'Me?' he gasps. 'You can't be serious!'

'On the contrary,' Urahara says coolly. 'Judging from this excerpt of your 'regular' conversations with Ichigo, you tend to have trouble controlling your temper. It could be childhood trauma or perhaps you're not sexually fulfilled but this-!'

'No way in fucking hell,' Grimmjow growls. 'Am I going to an anger management class advised by some psychopathic pervert!'

'Grimmjow, calm down,' Ichigo says soothingly but Grimmjow points a finger at him angrily.

'Don't you think you're little Mr. Perfect,' he spits at him. 'I'm not the only one who isn't 'sexually fulfilled' in this relationship!'

'You're way in over your head this time, Grimmjow,' Ichigo says menacingly and glares at him.

'Like I'm the only one,' Grimmjow says mockingly as he gets to his feet. 'This shin dig is over! I'm going home and you can either follow me or jump out the window!'

'Oh yeah?' Ichigo yells as Grimmjow leaves the room with a loud _bang!_ of the door. 'Well you know that thing you do in bed with your mouth? That is so not sexy!'

Ichigo slumps in his seat and crosses his arms across his chest, a dark cloud hovering over his head. He notices that Urahara is looking at him awkwardly.

'Aren't you afraid he might take the car?' the man asks, concernedly.

'Not without the keys he can't,' Ichigo says icily and fishes the car keys out of his pocket, swirling it around in front of him. He then looks to the windows in curiosity.

'Is it true that someone jumped out your window once?' he can't help asking.

'Ah yes, Ikkaku and Yumichika were an odd couple,' Urahara muses. 'Yumichika tended to drive Ikkaku up the wall but their sex life…well, you need to see it to understand how amazing it is!'

Ichigo gives him a weak smile and edges away from the man. Maybe Grimmjow wasn't wrong when he said the man is a psychopathic pervert.


	10. Chapter 10

'Grimmjow!'

Grimmjow continues to walk angrily towards their car in the parking lot.

'Grimmjow Jaguerjack, be a man and face me right now!'

'You don't know what a man is!' Grimmjow spits back at him and continues to walk forward. Ichigo gasps behind him and stops in shock.

'Are you and Mr. Blue-haired man having a fight?' Nel asks innocently as she clings to Ichigo's neck so that he wouldn't drop her.

'No, Nel,' Ichigo says through gritted teeth. 'We're just having a friendly discussion.'

He then stomps over to the car, passing Grimmjow, and stands in front of the car.

'Get out of my way,' Grimmjow snarls, balling his hands into fists. He has never hit Ichigo before and he isn't planning to. He didn't want to scar Nel's childhood. He snorts in his head. Great. Now Ichigo is rubbing off of him.

'Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to go home,' Ichigo says calmly and dangles the car keys in his free hand in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow stares at the swinging car keys and makes a swipe at it but Ichigo pulls it out of his reach. Grimmjow growls.

'Hand those over,' he says menacingly.

'Not until we talk this over!' Ichigo then hides the car keys behind him.

'Fine! Once we get home!'

'No. Here. At least here, you can't avoid me!' As Ichigo says this, he opens the front door, puts Nel in her booster seat and then shuts the door. He whirls around to face Grimmjow, who is literally fuming.

'I am _not_ going for anger management, Ichigo,' Grimmjow growls and crosses his arms.

'Alright, but give me one good reason why not,' Ichigo says icily and also crosses his arms as he leans against the side of the car.

'Well for one I am _not _listening to that bastard telling me how to live my relationship,' Grimmjow hisses as he points to the couple therapist building.

'So you won't listen to a _licensed_ couple therapist who is trying to help _save_ your relationship?'

'He is not trying to help 'save' our relationship, Ichigo! That guy is nothing but a pervert who talks to couples to help satisfy his sexless life!'

'So insulting him and storming out of his office is going to help our relationship?'

'That's not what I meant, Ichigo!'

'Then what do you mean, Grimmjow? Come on! I've been dying to know what you mean! It's why I wanted to come to this guy in the first place! I sometimes get the feeling that you aren't interested in what's going on around you!'

'I am interested! It's just that for once I wish you'd stop stuffing things down my throat and listen to me!'

'Well, you have all my attention, Grimmjow! Just say what's on your mind!'

'UGH!' Grimmjow raises his foot and for a split second, Ichigo thinks that Grimmjow is going to kick him but instead, he kicks his car. Ichigo freezes. Grimmjow loves this car. He spends all his time and money on it. If he just damaged it right now without a second thought he must be really frustrated and angry right now.

'I just wish you'd see me again!' Grimmjow blurts out, hurt straining his vocal cords. He gulps and blinks rapidly, not wanting to show Ichigo that he going to cry. Ichigo is looking down at the ground. Grimmjow swallows once again to allow saliva to coat his mouth before he starts talking again.

'I wish you'd see me,' he says thickly. 'And I don't mean like when I come home and you smile and say 'hi, how was your day?' I mean like when you'd look at me lovingly and just by looking at me, you can tell what's wrong. I miss the times when you would kiss me when you felt like it or called because you missed me. God damn it, I miss us, Ichigo! Before _she _came along!'

Ichigo slowly looks up, his eyes glazed over.

'Grimmjow, I never knew…' Ichigo whispers and touches his cheek with his hand.

'How could you have known, Ichigo?' Grimmjow says bitterly. 'Why would I bother you with my problems when you're so happy with Nel? I love you so much I could never be selfish and keep you to myself!'

'Oh, Grimmjow!'

'I'm sorry if I'm hurting you and all but…!'

Ichigo flings himself at Grimmjow, curling his arms around his lover's neck and locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Grimmjow thrusts his hands away, surprised. This is the second time Ichigo has flung himself onto him without warning. Not that he minded. It's actually quite nice. Grimmjow laughs into the kiss and wraps his arms around his little Strawberry, like he belongs to no one but Grimmjow.

'Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow,' Ichigo mutters in the kiss. Grimmjow smirks and lifts Ichigo slightly off his feet, swaying him a bit. It seems like they have been locked in kiss for eternity and when they break apart, they both gasp for air as if they had forgotten what it felt like to breath.

'I'm sorry, Grimmjow,' Ichigo murmurs into Grimmjow's ear and pulls him close into a tight embrace. 'From now on, I'll give you just as much attention as-!'

'The car!' Grimmjow says in alarm.

'Really, Grimmjow,' Ichigo says, slightly annoyed as he pulls away to look at him skeptically. 'I'm trying to be sensitive to your feelings and all you can think about is your car?'

'No! As in the car is going downhill and Nel is in that car!' Grimmjow says hastily and pushes Ichigo aside to watch their car slowly rolling away from them. Nel can be seen sitting in her booster seat and clapping her hands in delight.

'Nel!' Ichigo's voice cracks with fear and panic. He clutches his forearms tightly and rushes to Grimmjow's side. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! What do we do? Nel is in the car! What if she gets hurt! What if she gets into an accident! Or worse, what if she finds the candy stash in the glove compartment and has a sugar hit!'

'Snap out of it, Ichigo!' Grimmjow snaps and smacks his forehead. 'The car musta slipped down when I kicked it!'

'Why the hell did you kick it?' Ichigo screeches at him and practically jumps him again except this time he might strangle him instead.

'Don't blame me!' Grimmjow yells back. 'I didn't open the door and forget to brake the car!'

'Well excuuuse me!' Ichigo says sarcastically. 'But if you weren't so busy-!'

'Listen, do you want to argue or do you want to save the car? I mean, Nel!'

'Okay! Okay! Let's go!'

And with that, the two of them run helter-skelter after the car that is slowly picking up speed as it races down the hill.

'If we manage to get to her before the car gets totaled, I'll take anger management classes for a month!' Grimmjow screams as he pushes himself to run faster.

'Let's hope we reach her in time!' Ichigo pants.

'Uh…Ichigo?'

'What?'

Grimmjow points ahead and when Ichigo looks, his eyes widened in horror. Their car is heading downhill in a speeding motorway where the cars seem to be moving so fast they're a blur. And they don't seem to be stopping at any point.

'Holy shit!' Ichigo yelps. 'Grimmjow, do something!'

'What do you want me to do!' Grimmjow snaps at him. 'I'm running as fast as I can!'

Their car seems to be crawling closer and closer to the deadly motorway and also picking up speed. Grimmjow and Ichigo want to cover their eyes to shield themselves the pain of the carnage but they don't have the will power to shut their eyes. Then, from behind them, a bicycle bounds in front. Its rider leans his body forward to pick up speed and is soon neck to neck with the car. The rider leans in close to the car and smashes the window (Grimmjow whimpers) with his sandaled foot. He then reaches a hand in and pulls on the brake. The tires give a squeal due to the pressure exerted on them. They don't stop and the car continues to roll but seems to be slowing down just a bit. Suddenly, when the car is only inches away from the death trap motorway, the vehicle finally gives in and the tires succeed in bringing the car to an immediate stop, its bumper just barely within the limits of the motorway. Ichigo and Grimmjow don't know whether to faint in shock or just rush over and kiss their savior. But they had to think about because their hero is none other than…

'You guys are lucky I stepped out to check up on you two,' Urahara says in a mock scolding manner, wagging a finger at them as they stand rooted in place just a few feet away. Grimmjow's jaw drops open. This guy has got to be some fucking superhuman…

Urahara picks up Nel from her booster seat. She laughs happily, clapping her hands and tugging Urahara trademark striped hat.

'And how have you been, little one?' he coos and nudges his nose against her small one.

'That was fun!' Nel laughs. 'Let's do it again!'

'Not a chance,' Ichigo says, a little shaken. He approaches Urahara a little more calmly and dutifully takes Nel into his arms, cradling her close to his chest as if he might drop her. 'Thank you, Urahara. We are forever in your debt. You have helped us so much these past few days.'

'My pleasure, Ichigo,' Urahara says and closes his eyes as he tilts his head to one side. 'Just be a little careful next time. And don't forget the classes I suggested. I know the conductor. He is quite a skilled man.'

'Will do.' Ichigo nods. 'I hope this isn't on short notice but would you like to come to our coming out party next Tuesday? Grimmjow and I are planning to spring the news to all our friends that we are a proper family now and it would really mean a lot if you could come.'

'It would be an honor, Ichigo!' Urahara's smile widens. 'Say no more. I will be there!'

'Great! I'll call to let you know the details!' Ichigo says cheerfully. 'And I'll also give you a daily new update on the anger management classes.'

'Good. Because your hubby has got a volcano for a temper. Anyways, I'll see you next week.'

He has cycled away once Grimmjow has approached them.

'I know hate is a very strong word,' Grimmjow wonders as he broods over the broken window of his car. 'But I really, really, _really_ don't like that guy.'

'Say what you like,' Ichigo says briskly as he gets into the front seat after placing Nel safely in her seat. 'But he's been helping us quite a lot lately. So I've invited him to our party next week.'

Grimmjow groans. Leave it to Ichigo to be Mr. Nice Guy.

'So when're you starting your first class again?' Ichigo says sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

'Hi, everyone! I'm Yachiru Kasajishi! I don't have anger problems but I brought Kenny here 'cuz he has 'em but he's too scared to admit it!'

'Shut up, Yachiru!'

'Aw! But it's true, Kenny!'

'But do you have to tell everyone?'

'Isn't it part of the class?'

'Thank you, Ms. Kasajishi,' Byakuya Kuchiki says in a monotonous tone. 'Here at anger management classes, we believe that in order to get over your anger demon you have to admit that you have one. I myself had that problem and look at me now. I haven't lost my temper in three years.'

Grimmjow raises his eyebrow. If everyone didn't look so serious right now, he would have last at Byakuya's last statement. That guy looks like he hasn't lost it since Jesus was around. More than anything, he just wanted to get out of here. The people here are creeping him out. Some have even got twitching eyes, some not resting their eyes on an object for more than five seconds before turning their attention to something else. If the door to this place hadn't been labeled 'Anger Management Class', Grimmjow could have sworn he had walked into a mental asylum.

'Let's move on,' Byakuya says, his tone never changing from its hypnotized one. 'We'll continue with introducing ourselves and explaining our problem. That'll help each of us realize that we are not alone and there is hope for us to be cured.'

Every word that seems to pour out of this guy's mouth seems to confirm that he thinks that he's surrounded by loons. Grimmjow shivers. Why did he agree to this in the first place?

A woman clears her throat.

'Hi. I'm Kiyone Kotetsu.'

'Hi, Kiyone,' everyone murmurs back.

'I have an anger problem in that I lose it very quickly with my partner at work,' she continues as she twiddles her thumbs. 'Not that it is entirely my fault. He tends to be a major pain in the ass sometimes…'

'That is so not true, Kiyone!' a man sitting right next to her barks and swats her head.

'Shut your trap, Sentaro!' she yells at him and hits him back just as painfully. 'It's all your fault I'm here in the first place!'

'That's a load of crap!' he yells back and tries to pull her hair but she grabs his instead and starts yanking hard, making tears appear in his eyes.

'If you had just let me get that glass of water for our boss, Mr. Ukitake, he wouldn't have suggested that we go to these anger management classes in the first place!' she scolds him and yanks extra hard.

'Kiyone. Sentaro,' Byakuya warns. 'Any uncalled for behavior will be dealt with strictly by me. now do you want that?'

'No, Mr. Kuchiki,' the two mutter in unison.

'Good. Now what's our motto?'

'We fight our demon to we win the war. We win the war to fight our demon,' the whole class choruses like some well practiced choir.

God, if Grimmjow gets out of this alive he will cut off Urahara's balls and stuff them up his so far he'll go numb.

'What about you, Mr….Jaguerjack?'

'Huh?'

'Your introduction?'

'Oh. Yeah. Hey. I'm Grimmjow. I have a job at K-Ad Co. I'm only here 'cuz my boyfriend thinks I can't control my temper. Oh. And I'm gay.'

Grimmjow crosses his arms across his chest, leans back in his chair till its tilting back and eyes the ceiling with a nonchalant attitude like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. Not that he had to pretend to look like that. Byakuya glances at his clipboard again while everyone else in the room just stares.

'Ah, yes, Urahara mentioned you in a phone call this morning,' he says calmly. 'Said you were a special case. Don't worry. There hasn't been a single person I haven't cured yet.'

'We'll see about that,' Grimmjow thinks and smiles at Byakuya but just looks like he's baring his teeth like a tiger about to pounce on it's prey. He has pointed teeth which tended to freak people out. Byakuya, however, isn't fazed. He doesn't even smile. Grimmjow has secretly made up his mind that he isn't even human.

'Let's begin the first exercise,' he says emotionlessly.

Joy.

* * *

'So he dropped my cookie, which took me ten hours to bake, and said it wasn't good enough!' a small dark-haired guy wails as he buries his hands in his arms. 'And that's when I realized, that enough's enough and I'm not going to be anybody's welcome mat! So I take my cookies, stuffed it down his shirt and said, 'Are they extra crispy and cinnamon-y enough for you now?'

'Thank you, Hanatoro,' Byakuya sighs. 'Fortunately for you, your anger problem started at a very early age which is why it isn't so serious. Now remember, write 'I will take criticism positively' everyday for at least half an hour and you'll be better in no time. Remember, just be glad your anger problem isn't rooted deeper otherwise you would have to take drastic steps.'

'Yes, Mr. Kuchiki,' the man sniffle as Yachiru hands him a tissue box. 'Thank you, Mr. Kuchiki.'

'Alright, Kenpachi? How about you? How did your problem start?'

'I don't like it when people think they are better than me.'

'O-kay…'

'I just beat them up when they think they are better than me.'

'…'

'It's kinda fun.'

'You see why I brought him,' Yachiru hisses to Byakuya who is just staring at the scarred man like he has an extra head growing out of his neck. 'He thinks anger is a sport. The angrier and ruthless you are, the stronger you are.'

'Sure,' Byakuya finally says. 'We're going to look into that. This is a personality disorder in Mr. Kenpachi's case…I hope. Moving on. Mr. Jaguerjack?'

Grimmjow is picking his ear with a finger, completely disinterested.

'Yeah?'

'How did you know you had an anger problem?'

Grimmjow snorts.

'I told you, my boyfriend thinks I have one,' he chortles. 'I don't think I have one!'

'Well, there must be a reason why he thought you had one.'

'My boyfriend is paranoid. We just got a kid so he thinks if I take these classes, it'll help make the house a 'safer place' for our kid.'

'Oh? So you just got a child? How did you react to having one?'

'I wasn't too happy but-hey! What's that got to do with this!'

'Just answer the question.'

'I was kinda put off 'cuz I didn't think we were ready for a kid but Ichigo wanted one really badly so-!'

'So you were mad at him for getting a child with asking how you felt about it?'

'No! I agreed on it! We both did! Listen, I had no problem with having a kid it's the fact of raising one! It is so bloody frustrating and-!'

'You're scared of raising a child? Did you have problems in your own childhood by any chance?'

'My dad was-! Alright, I think you're getting a _little_ too nosy about my private life, mister!'

'It's part of my procedure, Mr. Jaguerjack. After all, I know more about this scientific field than you do.'

'Anger is a scientific field?'

A bell rings somewhere in the distance. Kyakuya puts his board down and looks at his class carefully but with as less emotion than before if that is even possible.

'Class is over,' he announces as he gets up. 'We will continue from next week and the aim of this week is to see what tics you off and make a list of how many times you lost your temper. Remember, we fight the demon to win the war. We win the war to fight the demon. Any questions before we leave?'

A tentative hand rises in the air.

'Yes, Yachiru?'

'I was wondering,' she chirps. 'How do gay guys have babies?'

And on that note, the class disperses. Ichigo slips in to the room and kisses Grimmjow swiftly on the cheek. Grimmjow just sulks.

'What's the matter, baby?' Ichigo asks as he slips his arm through Grimmjow's.

'All of a sudden I feel the urge to commit suicide,' Grimmjow says moodily and jams his hands in his pockets.

'It wasn't that bad!'

'Wanna bet?'

C'mon! I'll take you out for lunch before we go and pick up Nel-!'

'Hello. Are you Grimmjow's partner?' comes that same emotionless voice behind them. Byakuya glides towards them.

'Yes?' Ichigo says, surprised.

'I am Byakuya Kuchiki. I am the instructor of this class. Can I have a word with you?'

As they leave Grimmjow on one side with Yachiru staring hard at him, Ichigo and Byakuya go into a corner to talk.

'It seems Grimmjow's anger problem is more deeply rooted than I thought,' Byakuya says meditatively. 'Usually, men like him are trying to be better than their friends and enemies or get into fights on a daily basis but his is more family-based. Do you think you have any idea?'

'He never got along with his father,' Ichigo admits. 'Never likes to talk about him or talk to him either.'

'Hmmm,' Byakuya ponders. 'Perhaps it would be best that he finally faced his fears and talked to his father. It is probably his old demons that are haunting him and he vents it out in temper tantrums.'

'We are having a party soon. Do you think that would be the right time?'

'The sooner the better.'

'I'll have to say one thing. He's not going to like it.' Ichigo turns to Grimmjow who is now glaring back at Yachiru with new found hatred. 'Not one bit.'


	12. Chapter 12

'Grimm-chaaaaannnn!'

'Matsumo-Oof!'

Grimmjow is smothered in breasts as Rangiku pulls him into a tight hug, suffocating him. He tries in vain to push her away but she just hugs him even tighter, driving him even deeper into her voluptuous bust.

'How have you been, Grimm-chan?' she chirrups like a bird. 'I haven't heard from you in so long! How's life? Do you still work at that Chinese restaurant? Is Ichigo still a law-whatcha-ma-call-thems? Is that coffee table still there? Do you still have that tattoo of a blue tiger on your-!'

'That's enough, Rangiku,' Ichigo laughs as he manages to pry her hold loose from Grimmjow, whose face is bright red from lack of oxygen for a good two minutes. 'Why don't you go join everyone else? You'll have plenty of time to catch up once everyone's here and the party's really started. I know how much you love to dance at parties!'

'I sure do, Ichigo!' Rangiku giggles. 'And I hope you've got sake because I'm thirsty!'

'It's in that direction,' Ichigo chortles and points it out to her. 'Enjoy the party. And, Grimmjow, what tattoo is she talking about?'

He turns on Grimmjow suddenly, not even giving him time to catch his breath.

'Oh! Uh! Well, it all started on Toshiro's birthday,' Grimmjow stutters to explain when the doorbell rings again. He thanks the person who just arrived but when he opens the door, he wishes that that person had just crawled up and died somewhere.

'Hi, Grimmjow,' Urahara says cheerily as a gorgeously dressed Yoruichi on his arm smiles at him. 'Aren't you going to let us in?'

'I can but I don't think I want to,' Grimmjow mutter under his breath but feeling Ichigo's gaze on him, he steps aside and lets the couple walk in. Urahara smiles at him while Grimmjow just scowls. Either this guy is completely oblivious of how much Grimmjow hates him or he knows and enjoys it thoroughly.

'Urahara! So glad you could make it!' Ichigo says like a good host, shaking his hand and kissing Yoriuchi's.

'I wouldn't miss it for the world, Ichigo,' Urahara says almost business-like. 'I trust that the classes for Grimmjow are working?'

'They are,' Ichigo says enthusiastically and then, looking to see if Grimmjow is busy, leans in close to the couple therapist. 'In fact, the instructor told me to help him 'fight his demon' by calling his family. Apparently it'll help him get over his anger issues. I just don't want this night to end in a mess. It means a lot to me and I want this party to go perfectly.'

'If all flows smoothly, I'm sure it will.' Urahara pats his arm. 'Now, on with the party!'

As he leaves him to enter the living room which is thronging with people and loud music, Toshiro steps out looking slightly annoyed.

'Ichigo!' he hisses as he approaches his friend. 'This is so awkward! It's like Gin and I are the only gay couple in that room!'

'That's not true!' Ichigo protests. 'There's Grimmjow and me!'

'But you're the hosts! Oh God! It's so weird having people stare at us while we stand in a group and talk about relationship problems!'

'Toshiro! You can be so paranoid sometimes!'

'It's not funny, Ichigo! You should know yourself that it isn't easy being a gay couple among straight ones! It gets uncomfortable and-!'

'There's my little hime!' Gin exclaims as he comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Toshiro's waist. 'Why are you out here instead of inside enjoying that party?'

'Because I feel uncomfortable around those people!' Toshiro snaps and tries to struggle out of his grasp.

'Don't be a party pooper,' Gin chuckles as he nuzzles his lover's neck. Toshiro gasps and then tries to glare at him.

'I don't like being the only one in there,' he mutters. Gin laughs softly and nips his cheek affectionately.

'You're not the only one,' he whispers into his ear. 'I'll always be there so you'll never feel alone.'

Toshiro can't help but smile a little. He lets Gin guide him back into the living room while Gin whispers loving words into his ear. Ichigo grins. They seriously are a cute couple, Toshiro always the negative one and Gin balanced him out with his playful positivity.

'Shinji! What the hell are you doing here?' comes Grimmjow's angry voice from the doorway and Ichigo turns around to see his partner looking angrily at a tall man with blonde helmet hair.

'Our boss dragged me here,' Shinji mutters and crosses his arms. 'Like I wanted to come to your little glee party. Please! I could be sitting at home and watching the Jackie Chan marathon!'

'Oh yeah, that is so much more fun, Shinji, how I envy you.' Grimmjow rolls his eyes.

'Shut up you two,' Hiyori snaps and walks in without being asked to. 'Jaguerjack! I got good news for you so listen up! The board really liked your slogan for the new toothpaste. Scratch that, they loved it! Adored it! They could have had sex with it if it was human! Anyways, they wanna meet you and if they like you, which I know they will, they plan to make you head of your department. So you like that? Of course you like that. Who wouldn't? Now where's the food? I'm starved!'

'Uh, right this way,' Ichigo says as he steps in and ushers them towards the other people. Grimmjow seems too stunned to speak. When Hiyori and Shinji have gone, Ichigo turns on Grimmjow and hugs him tightly.

'Did you hear that, Grimm?' he laughs. 'I knew that you were brilliant! You just needed to show the rest of them what you can do! Now, you think you can handle the people while I get Nel? I think just about everyone is here so might as well get on with the evening-!'

'Yo! Ichigo!' Renji calls as he hurriedly approaches Ichigo, a drink in his hand. 'I think Rangiku had a bit too much sake and now she's dancing on the coffee table. Plus I think a couple of guys are just as drunk and are asking her for a lap dance.'

'Oh great, how many times do we have to tell her to only limit herself to two but does she listen? Noooo,' Ichigo groans as he covers his face with one hand. The doorbell rings again which issues another groan from Ichigo. 'Grimmjow, do me a favour and answer that? I'll go get Nel _and_ handle Rangiku. I guess they were right when they said I was the woman in the relationship…'

Grimmjow and Renji snicker as Ichigo stalks off into the living room, waving his hands in the air to get some order.

'I'd be jealous of you, Grimmjow, if I weren't straight,' Renji jokes and sticks a thumb in Ichigo's direction. 'He's more of a girl than my Rukia.'

'I hear that,' Grimmjow agrees.

'So do I,' Rukia says, an enormous tic visible on the side of her head. Renji jumps and begins to stutter as he explains things.

'Never mind,' she sighs and pulls him by his ear back to the crowds. 'I think Ichigo might need our help before he's overwhelmed.'

'Coming, buttercup,' Renji winces as he lets her drag him. Grimmjow rolls his eyes at them. Straight couples. Grimmjow opens the door, wondering who else they have invited.

'Hey, sugar, how's it going?' purrs a cocky voice belonging to an equally cocky person. Grimmjow just stares at the person in the door, his mouth slightly open.

It's like he's looking at a carbon copy of Ichigo except without the colour. This Ichigo look-alike is completely white, like an albino. Except his irises aren't a warm brown but a bright yellow, sparkling with mischief. An impish smile is playing on his lips as he leans against the door frame, on hand on the frame as well to support him and the other resting on his hips while his legs are crossed. He's dressed in extremely tight skinny jeans with chains trailing from the pocket in a curve and a bright red shirt (as if his eyes aren't bright enough). But it's not like this guy is a stranger to Grimmjow. He knows him all too well and for that reason he wishes he isn't here as much as he wishes Urahara isn't.

'Grimm-kitty, how you been?' the man says happily as he casts his hands around a stunned Grimmjow. 'Didja miss me?'

'What the hell are you doing, Shirosaki?' Grimmjow hisses, regaining his senses and slipping out of his grip. 'If Ichigo sees you-!'

'It was so rude of my brother not to invite me to his party,' Shirosaki pouts as he saunters in. 'I mean after all, we are twin brothers and we should be tight! I was at dad's house before he left and thankfully I found out about it so here I am!'

'You shouldn't be here!' Grimmjow insists and looks back, hoping he can convince Shiro to leave before Ichigo shows up.

'Why not?' Shiro whines. 'Shouldn't brothers share moments together? Even things?'

With that, he latches himself onto Grimmjow again. Grimmjow cries out and tries to move back but Shiro has a tight grip around his neck. It's not the first time Shiro has made a move on him. It's why the two brothers never got along. Shiro would constantly be making moves on Grimmjow and Ichigo would constantly be throwing him out of their penthouse.

'Shirosaki, let go of Grimmjow,' comes a dull voice form the doorway. A tall angular man drifts in, his hair and clothes flying like there is some imaginary wind blowing. He surveys the two of them through his tinted glasses which he never seems to take off.

'Aw, but Dad, I don't wanna!' Shiro complains and rubs his cheek against Grimmjow. Grimmjow growls.

'Old man Zangetsu,' Grimmjow snarls, glaring daggers at Shirosaki. 'If you can get him off of me before Ichigo shows up, I swear I'll-!'

'Shirosaki!' comes Ichigo's incredulous voice.

Too late.

'Ichigo!' Shiro sings as he finally lets go off Grimmjow to skip towards his brother. 'It's so nice to see you after so long! How long has it been? 5 months? 8?'

'Not enough it seems,' Ichigo snarls, his hands on his hips. 'How many times have I told you to get your hands off Grimmjow? He's not one of your one-night dates so don't even think about it!'

'Touchy, touchy, you sure haven't changed a bit.' Shiro shakes his head and then grins widely. 'Well, for your information I just dropped by to congratulate you on the good news. You got a new dog, right?'

'Just get out of here,' Ichigo says menacingly. 'Before I make you.'

'I know you,' Shiro says tauntingly and wags a finger at him. 'And you wouldn't dare make a scene in front of your friends. So I'm going to be here for a while, little brother.' And with that, he walks into the party room. 'Hey! So who's up for a game of strip poker?'

'You're only older by one minute so don't think that gives you a right to call me little brother!' Ichigo growls under his breath as his father glides up to him.

'Don't let your inner demons take control of you,' he says languidly. 'Be the king.'

'Sure, dad,' Ichigo sighs. 'Why don't you just go and make yourself at home?'

'Me and my family, huh?' Ichigo continues as Grimmjow comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder for support.

'Better yours than mine being here,' Grimmjow chuckles as he makes to finally have some fun in the party room but making a mental note not to play strip poker with Shiro. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his pants to that guy.

'Yeah, about that. Grimmjow?' Ichigo says hesitantly. But as soon as Grimmjow turns around, a man with an abnormally lanky body sticks his head in the doorway, a grin literally splitting his face in two.

'Peekaboo,' he says gleefully. 'Anyone home?'

'Nnoitra!' Grimmjow gapes at the door.

'Well, well, what's up, brother?' Nnoitra laughs as he saunters in. An array of people walk in. 'Family reunions are so touching, aren't they?'

'Grimmjow! It's been too long!' a broad dark-skinned man with a ponytail roars as he thumps Grimmjow on the back.

'Yeah, Yammy,' Grimmjow gasps as he steadies himself to stop falling flat on his face. He turns and glares at Ichigo.

'I can explain,' Ichigo says quickly.

'You better, Ichigo,' Grimmjow growls. ''Cuz if you got another trick up your sleeve, I'ma gonna-!'

'Hello, Grimmjow,' comes a cool voice behind him. Grimmjow gulps and turns around to face a man with brown hair slicked back and a languid smile on his face. He's wearing an elegant white suit; better dressed than Grimmjow for his own party.

'Hi, dad,' Grimmjow mutters bitterly.


	13. Chapter 13

**alrighty! so this is going to be an uber long chapter but i hope you guys like it as i was having a major writer's bloc right in the middle of writing this! thanks for the reviews guys otherwise i swear i wouldnt be up to writing this! as soon as im done with this i have to get to work on Blood Secrets! and the writing never stops haha! anyways enjoy and please review! i really, really, REALLY want to hit at least 50 reviews for this cuz i had so much fun writing this and i hope you all had fun readin this! it's kinda become my favourite story so far hehe**

Grimmjow swirls his glass of champagne as he leans against the island in the middle of the kitchen and looks at it mundanely. It's funny how something so classy and sophisticated as champagne can just look like piss in a glass. He gulps it down in one go and winces. It even tastes like shit. He's more of a beer guy. Champagne is more of Ichigo's thing.

A roar of laughter sounds from the living room. It's probably Ulquiorra telling everyone jokes. He always was the funny guy of the family. Syazel was funny too but Syazel was, is, just plain creepy. He shudders. He can't believe _his _family is here and not just a few of them. Nooo. Ichigo had to invite _everyone_. He never thought he would see his family congregated as one in his living room to hear him openly declare that he has a family with a guy as his lover and an adopted kid who refers to herself as a third person. If his dad thought he had been weird then he's going to flip now.

Grimmjow freezes.

Hell, his dad doesn't even know that he's gay! How the hell is he going to react to _that_? He'll probably freak out and faint or maybe walk out. Grimmjow hopes it's the second option. At least he would know how to deal with that. Probably propose a toast or suggest playing spin the bottle. Maybe some people would be devastated if their father walked out on them but Grimmjow is too used to it to even be affected by it now. If his father got up to hug and congratulate him, _then_ he would know something is wrong. But right now, he needs to come up with a plan to get his family out of the penthouse. And fast before any damage is done.

He pours himself another glass of the piss, downs it and shakes his head to clear it.

'It's show time,' he says and straightens his jacket as he marches towards the living room. At that very minute, Ichigo pops up in the doorway. He sees Grimmjow and blushes. Grimmjow narrows his eyes at him but doesn't show how angry he really is. Instead, he just turns around and heads back into the kitchen to pour himself some more champagne.

'What are you doing here, traitor?' Grimmjow says coldly. Damn, these glasses are too small to hold enough alcohol for him! He scans the kitchen counters for his beer mug.

'Ummm,' Ichigo says hesitantly. 'I came to get more chips for the guests.'

'Get 'em and leave.' Ichigo opens the snack drawer and gets a couple of packets. He glances at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye. Grimmjow is examining the bottle and squinting at the label.

'Don't finish that. I think the guests will need more since the sake is finished,' Ichigo says before he can stop himself. Grimmjow brings the bottle down on the counter hard. Ichigo winces. At least the bottle didn't smash with the force.

'Oh sure,' Grimmjow says sarcastically, his voice slurring a little. Champagne doesn't usually make people drunk but it sure as hell can be strong if drunk in many doses. 'We wouldn't want the guests to be unhappy. Ulquiorra likes his champagne extra vintage with a hint of apple in it!

'I don't get how you can hate him so much. He seems like such a fun guy,' Ichigo points out and realizes immediately that he had said the wrong thing.

'Have you seen him?' Grimmjow practically shouts at him. 'Daddy's little perfect son who's good at everything and anything he does. He's always trying to be better than me and belittle me and dad would just encourage him. Do you know how humiliating that was as a kid? Your dad wanting to see you fail and see his favourite do it? Do you?'

'Hush,' Ichigo says softly as he drops the packets back on the counter and gives Grimmjow a hug.

Grimmjow wants to push him away but he's too emotion wrought to try. So he lets Ichigo wraps his arms around him for comfort because truth be told, it's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be treated like a baby for once and petted and fussed over. He was so used to acting tough and seeming hard, not wanting any sympathy. He never got any attention as a child.

His father had been too busy with his older brothers, trying to raise them to be like him. He had never seen Grimmjow with the potential to be a strong character to carry on the family name. Grimmjow had practically spent his entire life trying to impress his father, even when he abandoned him like that on his first day at school. Even though he had tried to convince himself that he shouldn't, he still did it subconsciously when his parents divorced and he started living with his mom. When she died, he was once again under the roof and influence of his father. He always seemed to be there, watching him and loathing him secretly. But Grimmjow knew. He knew how much his father detested him. Which is why he had finally decided to move out of his house. He thought that was the last he'll ever see his dad again but he had hoped too much. You can't avoid family. One way or another, they'll make it back into your life. You can't keep running away from them forever.

Taking a deep breath, he gently moves Ichigo away and fixes him with a strong gaze. It isn't an angry one but a calm and understanding one.

'I know you did this to help him,' he says carefully. 'For that, I'm grateful. But I wish you had told me.'

'I thought,' Ichigo struggles to say. 'That if your dad came here, you could finally settle what you two had left unsolved all those years ago.'

'Ichi. It's not that we've left something behind when we parted ways. It's just that…my dad never accepted me for me. He always wanted me to be something and when I wouldn't or couldn't, he didn't bother with me anymore. It's why I loathe him so much.'

'Well, maybe it's time you made him accept you. After all, you are his son.'

'It's not that easy.'

'That's why I'm here.' He takes Grimmjow's hand. 'I'll always be by your side, Grimmjow, so don't be scared to face your dad.'

Grimmjow stares at his boyfriend's hand as it encloses his. He then looks up at that innocent face and smirks.

'You know I love you, right?' he teases and pulls him close in one movement, dipping him a bit.

'Easy, Romeo,' Ichigo laughs. 'We have a party to host. Leave the love talk for the bed. Right now, you need to do some talking.'

'Party pooper,' Grimmjow sighs and puts Ichigo back on his feet. 'Just by the way, my dad doesn't know that I'm gay. And I don't think you've told him that this is a party where we come out as a steady couple either.'

'All the more reason to talk things out,' Ichigo says and gently eases the glass of champagne out of his boyfriend's hand. 'And I think you've had more than enough to drink.'

'I can hold my alcohol better than Rangiku so I can have as much as I want!'

'I wouldn't be too sure about that.'

'Oh, please.' Grimmjow marches out of the kitchen but accidently knocks his head against the doorframe before walking out.

'Don't say a word,' he mutters, rubbing his head.

His family moves like a pack. You'll never find one without the other. He has to admit, they've all changed since the last time he had met them. Harribel had finally grown a pair of tits and they are _huge_. They're probably bigger than Rangiku's!

Syazel…well, Syazel is still as creepy as ever. Apparently he's working at some bio lab for the government. Dissecting stuff or something like that. Well, if that makes him happy.

Yammy is still as loud and obnoxious but he's gotten buffer. Grimmjow wonders if he's still in that gang he used to hang out with back in high school.

Luppi has let his hair grow from his usual army cut. He could probably pass of as a girl now. Isn't that why he had cut it short in the first place? Ah well, it's hard work always going to get a hair-cut.

Zommari is now a beautician for men. He's still bald but he's planted spikes there like a mohawk. It looks cool. Right now, he's massaging Orihime while explaining to Uryu the importance of placing the thumbs in that place to get the rough knots out of the shoulder. Orihime looks like she's in heaven.

Stark is snoring in a corner. His twin, Lillinette, is nudging him to wake up. Stark had always been lazy but from all his brothers, Grimmjow had always liked him the best. While the others had ignored him, Stark had always been nice to him and helped him settle in school. He had even picked and dropped him to school. He had been most sorry to see Grimmjow leave the house.

Then there was Nnoitra. Grimmjow was surprised he could find anyone he hated so much (but that was before he had met Urahara). Nnoitra had to be the most evil big brother anyone could ever have. He had made his life a living hell when his dad wasn't doing it. He'd pick on him at school and at home, he'd take over his room, wreck it and then let him in. It was one of the reasons he left home.

Ulquiorra. The eldest brother. The perfect one. The favourite. He never did anything to Grimmjow directly but his attitude towards him had been enough. He would look down on him constantly and side with their dad when it came to ridiculing him. It had become a sport in the house to who could make Grimmjow's life a living hell in the house. Grimmjow would sometimes spend hours on end hiding in Stark's room, praying that nobody would find him here.

Grimmjow swallows. The nostalgia is suffocating him as he views each and every one of his siblings. These were the people who had ruined his childhood. The reason he suppresses his memories of being a child when others would dwell on them happily. And the centre of it all was his father.

His father is right now standing next to Ulquiorra who is chatting away with Toshiro who seems to be talking so comfortably with someone. Gin is talking with his father, who seems so engrossed in his conversation that he doesn't notice Grimmjow approaching him.

Grimmjow clears his throat loudly. His dad doesn't even glance in his direction. Slightly annoyed, he taps his father's shoulder. Still no reaction.

Rolling his eyes, he yells, 'Yo, pops! You got a minute?'

His father pauses in talking and turns slowly like a robot to face his son. A smile slowly spreads across his face but it seems forced.

'Ah, Grimmjow,' he says delicately. 'I have all the time in the world for you. After all, it is your party, isn't it? What is it for anyway?'

'It's why I want to talk to you,' Grimmjow says coolly, trying to keep his cool. 'Why don't we go into a private room and talk? Father to son?'

His father raises an eyebrow. But before they can react, Nnoitra bounds up from behind and wraps his arm around Grimmjow's shoulders.

'Yo, little brother!' he says gleefully. 'How's it been going? Still a loser?'

'No, you?' Grimmjow says icily as he throws his brother's arm off.

'Hey! Gotten feisty since the last time I saw you!' Nnoitra laughs. Syazel comes up behind him, a maniac grin plastered across his face.

'Big brother!' he says in a slightly crazed voice and Grimmjow can't help a shiver running up his spine. Syazel had always had that effect. 'Your hair looks bluer! Mind if I take a sample?'

'I'd rather keep all my hair thanks.'

'Aww, still in love with your hair?' Zommari teases.

'Shut up, Zommari,' Grimmjow says quietly and looks at his father. 'Dad, shall we?'

'What? Trying to be daddy's favourite now? Isn't that a bit too late?' Nnoitra says nastily. 'Ulquiorra has already taken that place permanently, ain't that right, Ulqi?'

'Don't call me that, Nnoitra,' Ulquiorra sighs and crosses his arms across his chest. He gazes blankly at Grimmjow and Grimmjow just sneers. He promised to patch things up with his dad, not his siblings.

'Get off my back, Nnoitra!' Grimmjow snarls when Nnoitra places his elbows on Grimmjow's shoulders. He had always been abnormally tall and he used his height to his advantage when it came to picking on Grimmjow. Grimmjow shrugs off his brother's elbows. 'Would you guys just leave me alone? I'm not a kid anymore that you can still pick on me!'

'Why does it matter to you? You'll never match up to us, Grimmy!' Nnoitra sneers. 'No matter what, you'll always be the loser in the family who could never fit in and ran away when he couldn't handle the pressure!'

Grimmjow grits his teeth. Not because Nnoitra is seriously starting to piss him off but because what Nnoitra is saying seems so true. He _did_ run away because he couldn't handle the pressure. He was sick of playing second fiddle to everyone in the house. He gave in and left. And now, Nnoitra is making sure he doesn't forget that he was a coward for doing it.

'So what're you going to do now, kitty cat?' Nnoitra taunts him. Grimmjow has cast his eyes to the floor. He's just glad that Nnoitra hasn't raised his voice and made a scene. Ichigo would get so mad if he did. 'Are you going to run for it?'

'Just fuck off, Nnoitra,' he mutters under his breath as he pushes Nnoitra away to leave. He doesn't want to speak to his dad now. Forget it. Nnoitra hasn't changed. What if his dad is still the same? Anyway, he doesn't want to stick around to find out. He should have kicked them out the door when he had the chance.

He tries to control his breathing as he grips the kitchen counter tightly. He had almost lost his temper back there. And it would have ruined the party for everyone. He closes his eyes and scrunches his forehead. He should probably go back in there and try to talk to his dad again but he can't risk Nnoitra trying to press his buttons. He'll probably have to sneak around him and-

He gasps as he feels two arms snake around his waist but relaxes as he knows only one person who would do that to comfort him at a time like this.

'Thanks, love,' he whispers to his boyfriend. 'Don't worry, I'll be alright. I'll go out there and finish talking to my father and then we'll go and enjoy this night.'

'Actually,' comes a mischievous voice. Grimmjow freezes. 'I'd rather we have a good time here, babe.'

The owner of the voice turns Grimmjow around swiftly and he comes face to face with two cat yellow eyes that seem to be laughing at him.

'I was looking all over for you,' Shiro pouts and tugs Grimmjow closer, making sure not to let him escape.

'Get your hands off me!' Grimmjow hisses savagely and he attempts to wriggle away but Shiro has him pinned with his back to the counter.

'Sure,' Shiro says playfully. 'After I do this.'

He leans in close and places his lips on Grimmjow's. Grimmjow yelps in surprise and frees one hand to smack Shiro across the face.

'Holy shit…'

At the same time, both Shiro and Grimmjow look towards the kitchen door and see Grimmjow's _entire_ family standing there, their mouths wide open. Nnoitra looks like his jaw is touching the floor.

'Hey, has anyone seen Nel?' Ichigo asks as he pushes the people aside to enter the kitchen. Then he sees Shiro and Grimmjow and raises an eyebrow. 'What's going on?'

'Dude,' Yammy stutters. 'Did you just _kiss_ that guy?'

'Well, he ain't a girl, Yammy!' Luppi snaps.

'And you should know!'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Shiro, you did WHAT?' Ichigo yells, his brown eyes flaring up in anger. His twin brother steps back, afraid of the new fire in his brother.

'Now, listen, Ichi, I can explain myself,' he says hastily as he scans the room for an exit.

'Oh yeah? You tripped and landed on Grimmjow's lips?' Ichigo snarls as he closes the distance between them. Shiro gulps and smiles weakly.

'Now, bro,' he says, trying to regain his cool demeanor. 'You don't want to make a scene in front of the guests.'

'You're right,' Ichigo says nastily and grabs his brother by the ear. 'So let's take this outside on the terrace. At least I can throw you off from there without worrying how I'll get blood off my carpets.'

And with that, the brothers leave Grimmjow alone with his family.

'Grimmjow,' comes a soft voice. Grimmjow had been looking down the whole time and when he looks up, he's surprised to find that the voice belonged to his father.

'What does this mean?' he asks, like he really cares about his son for once. Grimmjow thinks fast, trying to come up with an excuse but he quickly stops and curls his hands into fists. No. Enough running away from his problems. It's time he faced the music and came clean.

'It means,' Grimmjow starts. 'That I'm gay, dad. I've been gay since I was in your house and I've been gay ever since. But you never knew the real me, did you? I'm not the perfect son you've always wanted me to be and I never will be. I'll never be like Ulquiorra and frankly, I'm proud of that. You never appreciated me for who I was and always wanted me to become something I wasn't. And for that, I feel sorry for you. You'll never get to know me. It's kinda sad that a father never knew his real son.'

He walks past his father, his siblings parting to let him through, still staring at him with their mouths open. He stops when he's level with his father and sighs. Then he turns and locks eyes with him.

'And by the way,' he says calmly. 'I meant it when I said I had screwed each and every one of the wrestling team over. Twice actually.'

As he walks out, he spots Shinji eavesdropping at the kitchen door and in guffaws.

'Holy shit, Jaguerjack!' he snickers. 'That is damn embarrassing for a guy like-!'

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Grimmjow had punched his lights out again. Shinji spits.

'My other teeth!' he wails.

Grimmjow grins as he grabs the car keys and opens the front door. He feels like going out for a spin right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**hi! so in case some of you haven't guessed yet, yes, Aizen is Grimmjow's dad. i didn't know how to bring his name about in the last chapter so just thought i'd clear things up here. anyways, carry on reading^^**

_When I first met you got a feeling that I'll never forget  
An animal attraction I know  
We'd be bad together but the make-up sex as good as it gets  
And I just want to say to you_

_Every time that I hate you  
I love you  
You're more than I can take can't get enough of you  
It doesn't matter what you're saying  
I can't let you go  
And I just want to get enough  
Every time that I hate you  
I love you  
You're the part of the pain that I love too  
It doesn't matter what you're saying  
I can see right through  
You love to hate me too (You love to hate me too)_

God he loves this song. It helps him get the stress off. Adelita's Way must have thought of people like him when they sang songs like these.

It's getting pretty dark now. The lamps have started blinking on and illuminated the streets in their soft yellow light. Grimmjow has even turned on the headlights of the car to help him find his way on the road. The sun has completely dipped out of view on the horizon and the moon is starting to peep through the clouds. How long has he been driving now? One hour, maybe two? He's not exactly bothered. He loves long drives at night on completely barren streets. No one but him and the open road with his loud music. He switches the song to the next track.

_Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy_

He keeps this CD for special occasions when he's angry at something. He's had this since he moved out of his house, listening to it at night while he had cruised around trying to find a job all those years ago.

He exhales long and slow, as if letting it all out. He should after what he just did before he left. He wonders what Ichigo would say if he heard what he did. He's probably too busy dealing with Shiro. Grimmjow snorts. He just wishes he had stuck around for that. But he had had his own problems to deal with at that time. He sighs as he remembers the look on his dad's face. For a split second, it actually showed some emotion of caring. And it had been directed towards him of all people. Grimmjow never knew his father was capable of feeling anything for him. Probably trying to play the concerned parent in front of all those people. He doesn't want his image as a father to falter now, did he?

He should probably head back. Ichigo must be worried as to where he had run off to and left him to deal with everything by himself. As Grimmjow adjusts the rearview mirror, Nel suddenly pops up from the back seat.

'Peekaboo!' she cries out gleefully.

Grimmjow's eyes widen. His hand accidently slips on the steering wheel and the car veers away from its straight path. He quickly grapples with it to regain control and steers it to the side to avoid bumping into something unexpected. As he settles his speeding heart at almost having another car accident with Nel in the car, he turns around to glare at the said culprit.

'Nel!' he snaps angrily. 'What are you doing here? Ichigo had been looking all over for you!'

'Too much noise for Nel in there,' Nel complains as she clambers to the front and plops down in the front seat. 'Nel doesn't like so much noise. It's noisy and gives Nel a headache. So when Nel saw Mr. Blue-haired man leaving, Nel decided to follow him because he looked like he was going somewhere quieter and right now, this is a lot quieter than over there!'

'Jeez, Nel,' Grimmjow mutters under his breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose. This is turning up to be one fucked up night. Here he is trying to cool off and Nel jumps out, invading his alone time. Now both he _and _Nel are missing from the penthouse. Ichigo is going to have a hissy fit!

'Mr. Blue-haired man, are you mad at me for coming with you?' Nel asks questioningly. Grimmjow looks up and sees the little girl is looking at him with genuine concern.

'No, Nel,' he says in a tired voice, too exhausted to be angry at her. She didn't do anything to make him mad at her. At least, not today. 'I'm not mad at you.'

'Then who are you mad at?'

'I'm not mad at anyone.' Damn, she's too perceptive for her age.

'Then why were you yelling at that guy in the kitchen?'

'Well…'

'And then why did you punch that other guy when you came out?'

'Um…'

'Did they do something bad?'

'Uh…'

'I thought hitting is a bad thing.'

'It is! Cut it out with the questions already!'

'But you still haven't answered them!'

'Will you give me a minute already! Can't you see I'm having a bad day as it is?'

Nel quiets down as Grimmjow breathes heavily in anger. This close to losing it _again_. He must be getting good at controlling his temper. Maybe those anger management classes are good for him after all. No, no. He is _not_ going to admit that that Urahara guy gave him good advice! It would be the source of his complete and utter humiliation for the day.

Nel's waits patiently, her tiny arms crossed across her equally tiny chest. Grimmjow sighs.

'You're not going to let me rest until I tell, will you?' he says exasperatedly.

The music is still playing in the background but now it has switched to the next track. It's a good one by Rise Against called Audience of One. It always relaxes him at times when he is at the height of his stress. Maybe it's what he needs right now to deal with an over-bearing person like Nel. He never thought she had it in her to be this persistent.

Nel shakes her head and smiles. She starts nodding her head in time with the music. She frowns as she looks as the stereo, biting her lower lip.

'Who is that?' she queries and points at the stereo. Grimmjow blinks, lost for a moment as to who she is talking about.

'Huh? Oh, the band?' he says, coming back to earth. He taps the stereo. 'That's one of the best indie bands you'll ever come across. No mindless gunk about death and destruction. They live the straight edge life and support animal rights. Plus one of their best albums yet, Appeal to Reason, came out with some of the best songs they've compiled yet-!'

He blinks again. What the hell is he doing narrating the history of some band to a kid? She probably doesn't even care let alone understand what the hell he's talking about! Nel looks at him all confused.

'Why'd you stop?' she asks. She's asking a lot of questions today. Quite the curious George.

'Nothing,' he mutters and looks back at the road, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. 'I shouldn't be spouting bullshi- I mean nonsense to a kid.'

'It's not nonsense!' Nel huffs. 'It's interesting! Nel kinda likes their music!'

Grimmjow can't help a smile creeping across his face. He turns to her with that same smile.

'Then you'll love this one,' he laughs and turns the knob. 'This one is from one of their older albums but it's one of their better ones.'

Low tone guitaring starts strumming through the speakers.

_Warm yourself by the fire son and the morning will come soon,_

_I'll tell you stories of a better time in a place that we once knew_

_Before we packed our bags and left all this behind us in the dust_

_We had a place that we could call home and a life no one could touch_

_Don't hold me up now I can stand my own ground I don't need your help now_

_You will let me down, down, down_

Nel bobs her head to the beat.

'Nel likes it,' she remarks.

Grimmjow watches her carefully, wondering what she might think of it. He laughs at himself on the inside. Since when did he care what people, let alone what Nel, thought of his music? He usually doesn't give a damn about other people's opinion. But something about Nel strikes him as odd. It's not every day that one comes across a little girl that likes rock music, especially the kind of genre he's into. Maybe deep down, he's beginning to like the little brat.

'You're kinda weird for a 7 year old,' Grimmjow blurts out before he can stops himself. Nel looks up at him with her murky orbs. They don't look offended but they seem to be smiling, like they know a secret he doesn't.

'You're kinda weird for a daddy,' she retorts. He opens his mouth and then closes it, defeated.

'You have a point,' he mutters. He casts a guilty look and then looks away when she turns her head in his direction. This is going to be hard for him to say. 'Sorry I haven't been the greatest dad or anything like Ichigo.'

'It's ok, Nel forgives you,' she says simply and fiddles with the dial on the stereo. Grimmjow knows that he should get angry at her playing around with his stereo but he isn't. He's actually surprised; both at his reaction and at her answer to his statement.

'You forgive me?' he repeats, slightly confused. 'No offense but I think you might be too young to know what that probably means.'

'Nel is not that dumb!' Nel cries out, slightly annoyed at being thought dumb. 'Nel knows what 'forgive' means!'

'Well, you probably don't understand how much power that word holds,' Grimmjow insists. 'It's a big thing to forgive someone. They can have hurt you so much you can be beyond forgiving them. Trust me. I've been there and it's going to take more than one 'sorry' to make me forgive my fa- I mean that certain person.'

'But they must feel real bad about hurting you,' Nel presses.

Grimmjow laughs.

'Yeah, right. You don't know this person so best let's just leave it be,' Grimmjow says curtly.

'You'll never know unless you ask them,' she says in a singsong voice.

'Please.'

'Well, Nel thinks everyone feels bad when they do something horrible. Don't you feel horrible about not being a good daddy to Nel?'

'Yeah, well, but that's different! I'm more-!'

'We all make mistakes, don't we?'

'Yes, but-!'

'And don't we all feel bad about it afterwards and want to fix it?'

'Yeah, but-!'

'So shouldn't we do the _right _thing and forgive them to help them fix it?'

'Well-'

'So isn't forgiving someone better than being mad at them for the rest of your life, Mr. Gwimmjow?'

'I guess-hey! You just called me Grimmjow!'

'_Mr._ Gwimmjow.'

'Whatever. You called me by my first name! Wait. How come?'

Nel shrugs. The song has ended now and 'Survive' by Rise Against has begun to play.

'You're my daddy; just like Itsygo. You're family and at school, they teach us that family is the most important thing in the whole wide world!'

Maybe he should smack his head against the steering wheel before he does anything else. He's taking advice from a kid, for God's sake! And it's good advice!

He taps a finger on the steering wheel to the beat of the song as he recalls the entire incident in the kitchen minus Shiro. He had just exploded on his dad and didn't even give him a chance to react! What had been the point of talking to his father? Oh yeah, patch things up. But they didn't patch things up. They had, _he_ had, left things just as messed up as they had been all those years ago. And worse, he hadn't gone in with the agenda to forgive his father. He had burst out with the idea that he was going to make his father feel bad about hurting him for practically his entire life. He guesses it was bad on his part for walking out before he had given his father a chance to explain himself. So it might be best if he tried to fix things up between them first. His dad sure can't do it since he doesn't know where Grimmjow went off too! Typical Grimmjow. Running away from his problems. Well it's time this kitty turned around and faced the music, so to speak.

He sighs and whirrs up the engine. Nel is startled by the noise and glances at Grimmjow as he reverses the car. He swerves around and heads down the other side of the road.

'Come on, Nel,' he murmurs. 'The party can't start without us gone!'


	15. Chapter 15

Nnoitra grabs a handful of chips and shoves them into his wide mouth like a barbarian. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and reaches to pour himself a glass of champagne. Then, thinking otherwise, he picks up the bottle and is about to down it when Harribel slaps his hand.

'Control yourself, Nnoitra,' she says in her deep but authoritative voice. Nnoitra sneers but he obeys, rubbing his hand.

'What for?' he cries out and waves his long arms in the air, almost knocking a couple of guests over. 'This party is a snore fest! The host is freaking out 'cuz his _lover_ has gone off and run away and his kid is missing! It's so typical of Grimmy to take off without explaining! What a bloody coward!'

'Quiet, Nnoitra,' Stark says moodily from his corner as he leans against a wall with his hands behind his head. 'You complain for the sake of complaining so for once shut your trap.' His eyelids begin to droop slightly. Out of nowhere, Lillinette flies through the air and kicks him square on the head, sending him sailing to the floor face first.

'Sleep, sleep, sleep!' she chants haughtily and places her hands on her waist. 'That's all you ever do when we go to a party! Can't you for once _not_ sleep?'

'Can't you for once not kick me into the floor?' Stark mumbles through the carpet but Lillinette ignores him.

While Grimmjow's family is bickering away, Ichigo is seated in a chair, biting his fingernails and rocking back and forth with worry. He attempts to get up but Renji pushes him back in while Rukia comes with a glass of water. Toshiro is patting him on the back for comfort while his father stands nearby, watching him closely. Ichigo smiles weakly at them.

'Thank you all,' he says feebly. 'But I'm feeling too nervous to calm down right now.'

'Chill out, Ichigo,' Renji coaxes.

'How can he chill out? He already told you he's feeling too nervous to calm down!' Rukia scolds Renji and swats him on the head. 'Men are so insensitive!'

'But he's a guy too!'

'Are you arguing with me?'

'Well…uh…no, buttercup…'

'I can't just pretend that everything is alright,' Ichigo mutters to himself. Zangetsu, his father, walks up and places a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looks up at him.

'Sometimes,' he starts. 'You have to let the chicken cross the road on its own. Otherwise it will never learn the ways of its kind.'

'HUH?' everyone around them says in confusion.

'Thanks, dad,' Ichigo says with a smile and gets up. 'You always know what to say to make me feel better.' And with that, he walks to the center of the living room. 'Everyone, I am sorry for the hold up in the party. Everything is perfectly all right so carry on having fun-!'

'All right?' Nnoitra repeats and laughs maniacally. 'You have got to be kidding me! One of the hosts has run off like a cowardly kitty cat while your precious kid is gone missing! This party is anything _but_ 'perfectly all right'-!'

'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You know what your problem is, Nnoitra,' drawls a voice. In strolls Grimmjow, as confident as ever. All eyes are trained on him but he isn't perturbed. His eyes are locked on his annoying older brother whose equally annoying grin has dropped slightly at the sight of him. 'You can be a major piss-off sometimes. Scratch that. You're _always_ a major piss-off. Do us all a favour and _shut up _for once in your life. How about that, huh?'

Nnoitra hisses like a wounded snake and steps back. Grimmjow has never talked to him like that and he doesn't like it one bit. But he has to admit his little brother is exuding the aura of a man with great authority who Nnoitra would not want to offend. Imagine; Nnoitra scared of picking on his own little brother just because he just insulted him like that! Nnoitra opens his mouth to counter that retort but Harribel glares at him and he shuts his mouth reluctantly. He doesn't like it when his sister tells him what to do but Aizen, their father, is watching and he wouldn't want to insult _him_.

First thing Grimmjow does is approach Ichigo.

'Sorry I walked out on you, Ichi,' he murmurs.

'I'm just glad you came back!' Ichigo says happily but then deflates. 'But Nel is still missing and I-!'

'Surprise!' Nel cries out as she pops her head out from Grimmjow's jacket from the back. 'Did you all miss Nel?'

'Nel!' Ichigo says in ecstasy and pulls her out to give her a tight hug. 'Where were you? You scared daddy to death! Don't ever do that again, you hear me?'

'Itsygo…choking…Nel,' Nel wheezes out and inhales deeply when Ichigo finally lets go and immediately begins to fuss over her clothes being all crumpled up after he had ironed them. The room quiets down as Grimmjow approaches his father, who is looking at him coolly. They look at each other in silence for a few minutes.

'Is anyone going to even say anything?' Nnoitra bursts out angrily.

'I swear!' Shinji agrees. 'We don't want to stand around staring at them like morons!'

'Finally! Someone who understands me!' Nnoitra exclaims.

'Dude! We should totally-!' Shinji starts enthusiastically.

'Just shut the hell up already!' Grimmjow and Aizen say simultaneously as they look at the two annoying loudmouths. Then, they suddenly look at each other. Aizen smiles.

'I guess you really are my son,' he says casually.

'I try not to remember that,' Grimmjow says coldly. Aizen's smile fades away.

'Grimmjow…'

'Save it, _dad_. I don't even know why you came here and I don't think it's because you love me that you are here. Anyways, I'm going to use this opportunity to give you a piece of my mind.'

'I have a reason for being here, Grimmjow. Just like you, I see this as a second chance for me to make amends for my wrongs.'

Grimmjow stops in tracks and eyes his father suspiciously. Did he just say what he think he just said? He barks a laugh.

'Come on!' Grimmjow sneers. 'So what's the punchline?'

'No joke.'

Grimmjow's eyes narrow.

'So you expect me to believe,' he says softly. 'That you came here to say _you're_ sorry for all the shit you put me through for almost 16 years?'

'If you put it that way, it sounds rather demeaning towards me but-'

'Demeaning towards you?' Grimmjow repeats and gives a hysterical bark of laughter. He's been laughing a lot lately and he knows that this is no laughing matter but he just can't help himself. 'God! Are you even listening to yourself! You know, I actually thought that you had changed but you clearly haven't! You're still the same cold, heartless bastard who is always out to save his own skin!'

'Now really, Grimmjow, I'm wasn't-'

'You're weren't what? Such a bad dad? Hate to burst your bubble, _dad_, but yeah you were! You would compare me to each and every one of my siblings, you would get Ulquiorra to humiliate me, you would get _everyone _in the family to humiliate me and you know what, I had enough and I realized that when you divorced mom! She was the only one who actually cared about me and when she died, there was no way in hell I was going to live with you again! Don't give me that bullcrap that you were a 'great dad'! because I-!'

'Alright! I'm sorry!' Aizen snaps so sharply and with such ferocity that Grimmjow actually stops ranting for a second to process what his father had just said.

Silence lapses once more in the living room. Nobody dare move except Rangiku to sneak a glass of champagne since she's already polished off the sake. Aizen breathes deeply.

'I'm sorry, Grimmjow,' he says in a tired voice and for once, Grimmjow acknowledges how old his father really is. The guy has freaking 10 kids! God knows how many times his parents banged each other and-okay, okay, disturbing images he does _not_ want stuck in his mind at a time like this!

'I didn't mean for that to happen to you,' he now struggles to say. 'You shouldn't have been made to go through that. Especially at such a young age.'

'Then why did I?' Grimmjow interrupts before he can stop himself. He knows his father is on emotional roll but he couldn't help ask that question.

'When you have as many children as I do,' he continues with a smile. 'You tend to forget how important it is to treat each and every one of them equally. I wanted the perfect son; one who will carry on the family name and make it shine. But I expected too much from you at a very young age. You were right when you said I wanted you to be something I wanted and not what you wanted. I hoped your brothers would help teach you to be more like them. I never knew that they ridiculed and bullied you. I never wanted that. Do you know why I never stopped you from leaving the house?'

He looks Grimmjow right in the eye. 'It's because I knew you were not like us. You were something unique. And you would do much better in the world away from us. It took me a couple of years to finally understand how special you truly are and I am sorry I didn't realize it sooner. You're not the perfect son. You're much, much more than that. You're _my_ son. And I am proud to call you that. I just wanted to tell you that. If you never want to see my face ever again, I understand. I wouldn't expect any less after all I've put you through.'

Grimmjow is listening in silence with his head down. In the end, he looks up and Ichigo holds his breath, wondering what Grimmjow would do. Then, Grimmjow's cracks a smug grin.

'If you expect me to cry and say something sappy then keep dreaming,' he says coolly. Then, he drops the smartass attitude and locks his father with a warm smile. 'But I forgive you. I mean, you're my dad, for God's sake! We're family and well, family is the most important thing to us.' He winks at Ichigo and Nel.

'That's it?' Shinji snorts. 'What kinda bullshit is this? I mean, we didn't come here to see some moppy reunion between a messed up father and son-!'

'Shut your trap, Shinji, before I knock the rest of your teeth out!' Grimmjow growls and before he can make towards the grinning idiot, a fist flies out of nowhere and boxes Shinji right in the jaw, sending him sprawling into a corner. Everyone stares at the person responsible for that.

'That guy has one tough jaw,' Ichigo complains as he wags one hand from the force he had hit Shinji with while using the other to support a giggling Nel. 'I'm just glad I didn't break any bones.'

'That's my boyfriend,' Grimmjow says proudly and the room erupts into laughter.

'So, um, Grimmjow,' Auzen coughs as he comes level with his son. 'Were you serious when you said you were gay?'

'I'm surprised you hadn't guessed it back when I was living under your roof,' Grimmjow says wryly.

'Well, I assumed all those 'friends' of yours at whose house you stayed at were just, well, 'friends'.'

'Since when did guys have slumber parties?'

'I thought it was a teenager phase!'

'So you never wondered about the thumping noises coming from my room?'

'What thumping noises?'

'You remember! That time I came home with Kaien Shiba, the basketball captain…'

'Grimmjow!' Shiro sings as he comes flying at Grimmjow and wraps him in a tight hug. 'It's absolutely brilliant that you and your father patched things up!'

'Thanks, Shiro, but could you just get off of me!' Grimmjow grunts as he shoves the albino away for he can feel Shiro's hands sliding down his back to his ass. Some people will never learn from their mistakes. The sound of the doorbell can be heard ringing distinctly in the hallway.

'I'll get it!' Grimmjow says hurriedly, desperate to get away from Shiro. Finally managing to shake him off, he strolls into the hallway. He feels like he's walking on clouds. He's so happy to finally be a normal family! Everything seems just perfect tonight!

When he opens the door, he's met with two complete strangers. One is tall and lanky with pale blonde hair and a funny long nose. The other is the complete opposite. This man is so wide he completely fills the hall he's in. His face is just as wide with an equally wide mouth and humongous slabs for hands.

'Um, can I help you?' Grimmjow asks uncertainly.

'Why yes you can!' the thin one says cheerily and Grimmjow almost jumps at the cheeriness in his tone like the man has never known an ounce of sadness. 'Is this the residence of Ichigo and Grimmjow?'

'Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is. Um, who might you be?'

'Oh! I'm Pesche! And this is Dondochakka!'

'Oh! Of course!' Grimmjow says, still confused.

'Hey, Pesche!' the one called Dondochakka says as he pokes his partner. 'I don't think he knows who we are.'

'I know that, Dondochakka!' Pesche says as he elbows him. 'I'm getting to that! Right! Well, see we're Nel's brothers.'

Grimmjow's suddenly realizes that he doesn't want to know why they are here anymore.

'Alright,' he says tightly.

'So,' Pesche continues as if he hasn't noticed the change in Grimmjow's tone. 'We came here to get our little sister back.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, so I was like DEAD TIRED when I wrote this 'cuz my body was in pain after rowing and I was having a writer's bloc along with a weeklong cold. So, please don't be harsh about how messed up this chapter is since it's almost done and I am quite proud of myself for writing this. Thanks for the reviews! And enjoy! Remember, I would REALLY, REALLY like to hit 50 reviews for this! Please and thank you!^^**

**Ok that was sooo Kim Possible of me-_-**

'So this is what it feels like to be in a black and white movie,' Grimmjow thinks bitterly as he stands rooted in his spot in front of the door. The two men in the doorway are looking slightly uncomfortable now. Grimmjow has been staring at them blankly for the last two minutes without a reaction to what they had just said. The man called Dondochakka nudges his brother Pesche.

'Dude,' he whispers. 'Is he dead?'

'I've seen cases like these,' Pesche whispers back. 'They die on the spot but you can't tell cuz they don't move. It's like they are frozen in time, never to experience life ever again.'

'Grimmjow! What's the matter?' Ichigo says cheerily as he strolls up from the living room, quite pleased with how the party is turning out for the better. He spots Dondochakka and Pesche. 'Who are these people? Grimmjow, did you hire one of your crazy bands to perform tonight?'

'I beg your pardon, my good man,' Pesche huffs. 'But we have perfectly reasonable jobs at perfectly respectable places. If it weren't for us, you'd never get your pizzas delivered in time by 'Toppings 'N Toppings'!'

'Um, okkkk,' Ichigo says, his voice indicating how weird he thought they were while raising an eyebrow to enhance that assumption of his.

'Ichigo,' Grimmjow croaks. He's surprised he can even talk considering his throat feels like it's swollen. 'These are Nel's brothers.'

Ichigo's face goes pale.

'Well, _foster_ brothers,' Pesche corrects. 'We got adopted into her family when we were young and when our foster parents died in a train wreck, we had to take care of Nel. But we were pretty young at the time so we gave her in to an adoption agency, hoping that someone can give her a better life than us. Except now, we _own_ 'Toppings 'N Toppings' and were more than ready to take Nel back to her real home!'

'You can't do that!' Ichigo says shrilly almost immediately. Pesche, Dondochakka and even Grimmjow stare at him. Ichigo just glares back.

'Nel is living with us now,' he insists and he almost sounds like he's pleading. Grimmjow's heart aches when he listens to him. 'You can't take her away from us…'

His voice falters. He seems to be shaking now. Grimmjow takes his hand and when Ichigo raises his head to look at him, Grimmjow is startled. His brown eyes are chocolate puddles, literally melting due to the tears cascading down his cheeks. Pesche clicks his tongue.

'I'm sorry, you guys,' he says but he doesn't seem to be sorry. 'But Nel is our sister. And you can't take her away from her real family, can you?'

'Grimmjow?' Aizen comes up from behind them, looking concerned.

If it had been any other day, Grimmjow would have been thrilled that his father was showing some interest in his life and problems. But today just didn't seem like a good day to enjoy this moment. His boyfriend was falling apart along with his newly mended family and it was threatening to break him now. Ichigo is already on the verge to collapsing and Grimmjow can't risk seeming weak right now. Not to his father.

'Nothing, dad,' he says, trying to seem casual. But his father doesn't look like he's buying it. He looks beyond his son's shoulder to look at the two brothers still standing in the doorway.

'Doesn't seem like nothing,' he points out.

'Dad…' Grimmjow says half-heartedly. He doesn't have the energy to shoo him away. Ichigo is clinging to his hand and he needs him. And he's through with pretending. He'd promised to be more close to his father and that's what he's going to do. He takes a deep breath.

'They've come to take Nel away,' he whispers so softly his father almost didn't hear him. That's when Grimmjow notices that Nel is right behind Aizen, clinging to the pant leg of his suit.

Nel…

She looks so confused right now. She doesn't remember who the two people in the doorway are. She was probably very young when they left her in the adoption agency.

'What is it, Gwimmjow?' she queries, gazing at him with perplexed hazel orbs. He looks at her helplessly.

She looks so innocent. She's just a child, with no real parents or siblings. What is it that every kid wants anyways? Truth be told, it's not toys or games or cavity-giving candy. What they want more than anything is love and attention from people very near and dear to them. To deprive her of her real family would be just plain cruel.

Grimmjow glances at Ichigo who is just looking at Nel with so much love Grimmjow is surprised he isn't jealous. Nel pads up to Ichigo and tugs at his pant leg now.

'What is it, Itsygo?' she asks and hugs his leg now. Ichigo absent-mindedly picks her up and begins to stroke her hair.

'Nel!' Pesche says joyfully and Nel looks at him curiously. She unconsciously holds on even tighter to Ichigo's shirt. 'It's me, Nel! Pesche! And this is Dondochakka!'

'Doncha know us, Nellie?' Dondochakka says as he tries to scoot into the penthouse but just gets stuck.

Grimmjow looks on all of this quite bitterly. He can tell by the look on Ichigo's face that no matter how much he wants to keep Nel, he knows it's the right thing to give her back to her real family. If Nel was older, she would understand and respect them for their decision. It's for the best. But then, why does Grimmjow feel so reluctant about giving her up? A month ago, he would have handed her to these strangers without even hesitating or even asking if they actually were her brothers. Wasn't Nel the one who messed up his CD collection? Got him in trouble with Ichigo every time she messed up the penthouse? Almost killed him in a car accident? If she was the root cause of all the problems in the penthouse every since she got here, why doesn't Grimmjow just let her go?

Because there were good times too.

The way she would laugh whenever Grimmjow would hurt himself. When she would make a mess of her face whenever she ate cereal. When she would play hide and seek with them after coming back from school. And when she had asked Grimmjow for advice when kids at school picked on her because of the colour of her hair.

In many ways, no matter how annoying Grimmjow had found her, he had actually grown to like her. To be a parent, you need to make a lot of sacrifices. But there's more to it than just being a responsible adult. You realize that your heart gets bigger and that little tyke that has been ruining your life has actually been making it worth living in. Maybe this is why Ichigo had always wanted a kid. You get to bring up that little bundle of joy into the world and teach it the tricks of trade. But more than that, you get to call that little bundle _your own_.

'I don't think,' Grimmjow says out loud, taking everyone present by surprise. 'That we would like to give her up just yet.'

Pesche raises an eyebrow at him and puts his arms akimbo.

'I don't think I follow you,' he says flatly.

'I think you do,' Grimmjow says firmly. 'And I think you'd better follow that hallway 'cuz that's the last thing you'll see of this place.'

Pesche doesn't lose his temper. He doesn't look like a strong-willed character either. In fact, he looks devastated.

'You don't understand,' he says desperately. 'Nel's our sister. For years we regretted leaving her there and felt guilty about not taking care of her! We finally get the chance to right our wrong! Please don't take that chance away from us!'

'No, _you_ don't understand,' Grimmjow says softly. He places a hand on Ichigo's forearm, who is now looking at Grimmjow with wide eyes. So are Nel and his father behind him. He is really doing something quite extraordinary and although Ichigo feels like he should stop him, he wants to know where Grimmjow is going with this.

'You gave her to the adoption agency for a reason,' Grimmjow says gently. 'You wanted to give her a better life. And can't you see that you have? Can't you see that not only is she happy, but the people you gave her to are happy as well?'

Pesche still looks like he's going to cry. Dondochakka looks like he doesn't know what to feel.

'I never wanted to be a parent,' Grimmjow admits. 'Trust me, if you had come a month earlier, I wouldn't mind you taking her away. But, (he looks at Nel and she looks back) over the days, I've realized that I _like _being a dad. It's tough raising a kid (he turns around to smile at his dad) but someone once taught me that there is no such thing as the perfect child. The greatest gift is to know that they are yours and no one else's. So please understand when I say _don't _take her away from us. We love her too much. She's become our world. Don't you want her to be with people who love her?'

Pesche's uncertain face has become a frown. Dondochakka is looking at his brother, as if waiting for him to come to a decision.

'Pesche?' he says quietly.

Then, Pesche smiles slightly.

'I suppose,' he murmurs. 'That we did the right thing when we gave Nel to the adoption agency. She found people who truly love her and will take care of her.'

He sighs and ruffles his hair.

'C'mon, Dondochakka,' he says listlessly. 'Let's get out of here.'

Ichigo exhales. He realizes that he has been holding his breath. He then buries his face in Nel's hair.

'Itsygo!' Nel cries out. 'You're messing Nel's hair after you brushed it for so long!'

'Hush, Nel!' he whispers and kisses her head. Grimmjow comes around and wraps his arms around his lover.

'You were brilliant,' Ichigo gushes and lies back into the embrace.

'Tell me something I don't know,' Grimmjow smirks. Then, he looks up at Dondochakka and Pesche leaving and feels a little guilty. Ichigo realizes how he feels and looks at where he is looking.

'Hey! You two!' he calls to the two brothers as they wait for the elevator. They turn around. 'Would you like to stay for the party? We have plenty of refreshments?'

The two look at each other, grin and march back to the penthouse.

'I do like to par-tay!' Dondochakka says as he shakes his hips and almost knocks a table over.

'And maybe you'd like to visit Nel once in a while?' Ichigo adds. Pesche stares at him.

'You know,' he grins. 'I like you. We should totally do something together.'

'Hands off,' Grimmjow says possessively as he draws Ichigo closer. 'He's my boyfriend!'

'You have a child in your arms,' Aizen coughs as he breezes past them. He's still getting used to having a gay son.

'I think you're the one who's more disturbed by this, dad,' Grimmjow teases.

'You know me too well, son.'

'It's why we're family.'


	17. Chapter 17

**So my dedicated readers, this is the ending to a crazy chapter in the life of GrimmxIchixNel! This was amazing fun writing crazy stuff and if you want more don't hesitate to let me know! I am more than willing to write a sequel to this! Just let me know what you want in it and I'll come up with something!^^**

**Now I think it's unnecessary to write this chapter but I felt it IS necessary to have one last laugh at this dysfunctional family! LOL **

**Once again, thank you for being patient and writing review because as you all know, they are like our elixirs of life! Haha I always wanted to say that!**

'Are we there yet?'

'No.'

'Are we there yet?'

'No.'

'Are we there yet?'

'No.'

'Are we there yet?'

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'No!'

'Aw! Gwimmjow! You're no fun!' Nel pouts as she plops back in her booster chair and crosses her arms grumpily across her chest.

Grimmjow gives an exasperated sigh as he switches gears on the car and rolls his eyes. Nel is adorable, don't get him wrong, but that doesn't stop her from being a royal pain sometimes!

'Where are we going anyway?' Nel asks curiously.

'I told you,' Grimmjow explains. 'Ichigo finished late at work and he couldn't come home on time for your birthday dinner so we're going to pick him up.'

'If it's Nel's birthday,' Nel says slyly. 'Nel says we go and stuff ourselves with ice cream until they come out of our ears!' She wiggles her ears to indicate the suggestion. Grimmjow snorts.

'It'll be coming out of our mouths if we eat as much as you do, Nel,' Grimmjow jokes as he turns left.

'Nel doesn't eat that much!' Nel protests.

'You finished the tub at the ice cream parlour _and_ you licked it clean! You were throwing up Rainbow Swirlie for days!'

'It was pretty…' Nel mutters. She peeks out the window and frowns. Instead of buildings, they were now passing thickets of trees. 'Where are we going again?'

'To Ichigo,' Grimmjow says simply but secretly not turning around to hide the smile playing on his lips.

'Where is Itsygo?'

'At work.'

'Out here?'

'You know, you're too curious for your own good.'

'Nel is percyceptive.'

'It's perceptive.'

'Who cares?'

'Maybe you should stop copying me so much.'

'But it's fun!'

'Not so much when Ichigo finds out.'

Nel won't do it in front of him so much.'

'That's my girl.'

He immediately swerves to a halt. The trees are now present on both sides and any signs of civilization have long been left behind them. The trees are parted in front of the car and open onto a meadow down below. Grimmjow double parks the car, gets out and opens the back door to unbuckle Nel from her seat.

'Why does Nel still have to sit in the booster seat?' she whines as she hops out.

'Because you're still small for an 8 year old,' Grimmjow teases her as he presses a button on his car keys and the car hoots to indicate self-lock.

'I am not! I have grown two inches since yesterday!' She waves her hands in the air but she still barely reaches Grimmjow's waist even when she attempts to stand on tip toe and almost topples over. Grimmjow gently pushes her back onto her axis and she starts pouting again. He has to admit, no matter how old she gets, she still is a cutie. He hopes she doesn't grow up too much and starts acting like a spoilt teen. He's just getting used to being the daddy of a cute-isicle!

Nel follows him silently but is eying him suspiciously all the way into the meadow. That's when she notices the balloons bobbing in the air and secured to the ground by stones placed on their tails. Picnic tables filled with food dot the meadow as well.

'Gwimmjow? What's going on-!'

'SURPRISE!'

Everyone Grimmjow know pops up from behind the tables and also from behind trees to greet them.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEL!' they all chorus as one. Nel screams and jumps almost as high as Grimmjow while scrambling behind him for protection. When she realizes that she knows these people, her mouth shapes in an 'o' and her hazel eyes widen in disbelief. Ichigo makes his way out of the crowd to meet them, a party hat in his hand that is just the right size for Nel's little head.

'Happy birthday, baby,' he coos as he bends down to place the hat on Nel's head. When she realizes the reason for this outburst, she gasps and then laughs so hard she starts rolling on the grass. She springs up and jumps onto Ichigo, who cries out in surprise and then laughs as he supports her.

'!' Nel chants as she clasps her hands tightly around Ichigo's neck. 'This is the best birthday everrrrr! Nel loves it!'

'Hey! What about me!' Grimmjow exclaims, feinting hurt in his voice. Nel turns in Ichigo's lap and then launches herself at Grimmjow.

'Thank you tooooo!' she squeals as she gives his neck a squeeze. 'Nel loves you, daddy!'

The whole crowd freezes. Ichigo's jaw drops open while Grimmjow blinks stupidly.

'Did you just call me 'daddy'?' he whispers. Nel nods and closes her eyes in bliss.

'Nel loves her daddy,' she says again as if the confirm the statement. Grimmjow takes a sharp intake of breath before hugging her tightly as if he is afraid that she will disappear if he doesn't hold on tight enough.

'Love you too, Nel,' he whispers in her ear so no one but she and Ichigo can hear. Then he smirks at Ichigo. 'Guess she called me daddy first! Who's the man, Ichi?'

'You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now,' Ichigo says, trying to act cold but can't help a smile from spreading across his face. 'Now come on! This is Nel's party so don't hog her for yourself!'

The party springs into action. Everyone is chatting away animatedly **(oh the irony *anime/animatedly* geddit? Ok I know I'm lame-_-) **Pesche and Dondochakka are doing a juggling act in the corner with pizzas. Rukia is beating Renji with a bottle because he was ogling Yoruichi. Urahara was talking to Toshiro and Gin and by the look on Gin's face, he would understand Grimmjow's feelings towards the man. Shusui was also present and he seemed to be in deep conversation with Orihime and Uryu about something.

Grimmjow looks on all this with a look of satisfaction as he pours himself a glass of punch. Ichigo didn't want any alcohol this time after the party at their penthouse. Rangiku had gone beyond with a couple of others and it just ended with everyone singing 'Waving Flag' before passing out cold on their living room floor. He looks over at Ichigo who is bouncing Nel in his lap while talking with his father old man Zangetsu. He never knew why he called him 'old man Zangetsu'. The man wasn't _that_ old. In fact, he could pass off as Ichigo's sibling. He could probably still get a girl if he wanted too. His own father is pretty young too. He remembers it was one of the reasons his mother had fallen for him in the first place…

'I always wanted to be a grandfather one day,' Aizen exclaims as he comes to stand by his son's side while he continued to observe his lover and child. 'Except, I didn't think it would be an adopted kid from my gay son.'

'I appreciate the support, dad,' Grimmjow says sarcastically with the roll of his eyes. His father pours himself a glass of punch as well.

'I do support you,' Aizen assures. 'But it's not every day that one of my son's will come up and say, 'By the way, dad, this is my boyfriend and child and oh! I'm gay too!' Trust me, not many parents are supportive of their children about this.'

'Mom knew, by the way,' Grimmjow murmurs as he concentrates a bit too much on his cup of punch. 'She knew I was gay from the beginning even when I didn't.'

'It's why we fought a lot,' Aizen says suddenly. Grimmjow glances at him and realizes that he too is looking thoughtfully at his cup. 'She said I was too hard on you and she was hell-bent on treating you like a daughter or the sort. It infuriated me that she wanted to turn you into something but I guess I was hypocritical since I was trying to do the same thing.'

'Do you miss her?' Grimmjow mumbles as he clumsily takes a sip of his drink.

'Why wouldn't I, Grimmjow? She was my wife and I loved her,' he says simply without hesitation. 'But it wasn't working out for us and it was best for the family that we didn't live under the same roof. Divorce never meant that we hated each other. We just couldn't agree on things.'

'I'm still scared, you know,' Grimmjow struggles to say. It's still hard for him to be so open with his dad. Usually he just keeps all his problems to himself but to finally have someone to talk to about them is so relieving he just wants to let it all out now. 'About being a dad and all. What'll I do when Nel grows up? Sure it's probably easy right now but, she's a girl! Ichigo can't be the only one to raise our Nel! But I don't know if I'll be able to do it…'

'You know,' Aizen interrupts as he looks off into the distance. 'When Harribel was born, I panicked. So far we've always had sons except Lillinette but she always like one of the boys since she was Stark's twin. But having Harribel made me realize that we have a little girl to bring up and that is completely different from how you raise a son.'

'So what did you do?' Grimmjow asks, interested.

'Well,' Aizen ponders as he takes a sip of his punch. 'We did what we thought was the right thing. And you know, I think we did a pretty good job. Harribel is such a lady I'm surprised that's she's my daughter! But that's the beauty of being a parent. You get to point out your child and say 'See that gem? That's my kid.' In time, Grimmjow, you'll be saying that about Nel.'

'Thanks, dad,' Grimmjow grins and faces his father. 'I mean it.'

'I'll tell you one more thing,' Aizen adds and fixes his son with a serious eye. 'Don't stop Nel from doing what she wants. If you cage her now, you'll just end up losing her.'

'I know. I won't.'

'Hey, you!' Ichigo calls as he stomps over to Grimmjow. 'Stop ignoring your daughter on her birthday! She's been dying to spend time with you!'

'She's not the only one!' Shiro sings as he dives for Grimmjow and tries to hug him around the waist. Grimmjow yawns and stops him in mid-jump with his foot crashing into Shiro's face. Shiro flies across to the other end of the meadow and crashes into Ulquiorra. When he gains conscious, he stares at the person who cushioned his fall. He grins flirtatiously.

'So who are you, gorgeous?' he coos and Ulquiorra just gives him a disgusted look as he shoves him off.

'Oooo!' Syazel teases as he bounds up to his older brother. 'Someone has a crush on !'

'Shut up,' Ulquiorra says icily as he stalks off with Nnoitra and Syazel singing 'Ulqi and Shiro, sitting in a tree'.

'Watch out, dad,' Grimmjow jokes. 'You might have another gay son on hand.'

'Another word of advice,' Aizen groans. 'You never get a break as a parent.'

'I know,' Grimmjow admits as he tosses Nel in the air and catches her. He then pulls Ichigo so their waists connected. 'Ain't that great?'

'You are so demented,' Ichigo says, rolling his eyes.

'You know you love it,' Grimmjow says slyly as he sneaks a kiss. Ichigo rolls his eyes but responds to the affectionate kiss.

Aizen coughs.

'Child in your arms,' he points out. Grimmjow hands Nel to him and he squawks in surprise. Then Grimmjow pulls Ichigo into another passionate kiss and they make-out full out.

'You were saying, dad?' Grimmjow says smugly as he and Ichigo part. Aizen just sighs.

'That's my son,' he says weakly.

They all just laugh. Even Nel.


End file.
